Elementalis
by Serleena
Summary: Il existe plusieurs dimensions dans l'univers. Et c'est dans l'une d'entre elles qu'un militaire va atterrir.
1. Suivre le chien

**Voili, nouvelle lecture. Avec en avant un perso ( si je puis dire ) qu'on ne voit pas souvent.**

**Evidemment, rien à moi venant de FMA, ça vaut pour toute la fic. Life is cruel TT.**

* * *

Excédée, Riza Hawkeye claqua violemment la porte du bureau.

« Vous exagérez colonel. » lança Havoc.

Roy soupira. Il le savait bien, pourtant, qu'il était allé trop loin. Toute la journée il avait été insupportable avec son lieutenant. Tout ça parce que … nouveau soupir de la part du brun.

« _Il a raison, vraiment je me suis comporté comme un imbécile fini avec elle. Et franchement ce que Riza fait de sa vie privée ne me regarde absolument pas. Elle ne s'occupe pas de la mienne après tout._ » songea Roy.

Mais dès qu'il avait su la nouvelle, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la provoquer, de l'exaspérer. Pourquoi ? En quoi cela le gênait-il ? Mustang ne le savait pas pourquoi, ou plutôt il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il regarda tristement son bureau, et surtout les vallées de dossiers qui le recouvraient.

De son côté, Riza faisait un véritable carnage au stand de tir. Massacre à la Hawkeye, à vrai dire. Son chien l'observait, prudemment à distance.

« Non mais de quel droit … »

Elle rechargea un fusil, puis tira et fit sauter la tête d'une cible.

« … se mêle-t-il de ma vie privée … »

Clac clac. PAN !

" Cette espèce de ( bip ) doublé d'un ( censuré ) croisé avec … avec … »

PAN PAN PAN !!! Riza fulminait. Elle continua à tirer jusqu'à ce que sa cible ne soit plus qu'une espèce de tronc en carton bouffé de partout. Si elle le pouvait elle l'achèverait à coup de crosse. Riza avait rarement été aussi furieuse.

« _Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû le lui dire ! En quoi ça le regardait d'abord ? Mais avec une feignasse pareille, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir._ » pensa Riza.

Et voilà, elle avait annoncé la nouvelle fatidique à son supérieur deux jours plus tôt. Résultat des courses, elle affichait à présent une ressemblance des plus frappantes avec une pelote d'épingles sur le point de vous envoyer ses aiguilles à la face. Quand elle quitta le champ de tir, elle n'était pas de meilleure humeur.

De retour dans le bureau, Riza lança un regard assassin à son supérieur. Elle s'assit avec rage, et essaya de finir son travail sans massacrer Roy à coups de dossiers.

Le brun lui lançait des regards contrits de temps à autre, qu'elle ne voyait pas. La blonde préférait éviter de lever la tête, autrement elle risquait de le clouer sur place. Quand l'heure de partir arriva, elle bondit hors de sa chaise, attrapa vivement son manteau et s'en alla en vitesse. Roy ne put que la voir franchir la porte. Il leva une main comme pour la retenir, mais en vain. Ses subordonnés lui adressèrent un regard compatissant.

« Il me fait de la peine ce colonel, quand même. » dit Fuery dans le couloir.

« Il est jaloux oui ! Son précieux lieutenant qui a un rencard. » dit Havoc.

« Ouais, pourtant lui se gêne pas quand il a un. Juste retour des choses. » ajouta Breda.

Les quatre militaires hochèrent la tête. Roy termina sa pile de travail tant bien que mal, et sortit. Il marcha tristement dans les rues, évitant de s'interroger sur la raison de ce chagrin. Mustang arriva devant la vitre donnant sur un restaurant. Le militaire jeta un œil distrait, puis se figea et revint en arrière. Riza était à l'intérieur, en charmante compagnie. Vêtue d'une robe de soirée rouge à fines bretelles, les cheveux libres elle riait avec son compagnon. Ce dernier approcha sa main de la sienne, et lui prit les doigts. Le cœur du colonel se tordit, et il manqua de casser la vitre pour tout flamber dedans. Il partit vivement.

Roy entra en coup de vent chez lui, claqua violemment la porte et jeta son manteau avec colère. Il se rendit dans son salon où il se mit à faire les cent pas, se retenant à grand peine de tout casser autour de lui. L'officier se laissa finalement tomber sur son canapé. L'alchimiste inspira plusieurs fois pour se calmer, et se passa les mains sur le visage. Il ne pouvait rien changer à la situation. En tout cas pas avec une attitude pareille.

* * *

Le lendemain quand ils se revirent, Roy repartit à l'attaque :

« Alors, c'était bien hier soir ? Vous avez fini la soirée en beauté au moins ? »

Riza ne répondit rien, et ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Elle se contenta de poser une petite pile de dossiers, et retourna à sa place.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous avez oublié vos cordes vocales au fonds de son lit ou quoi ? » continua Roy.

« Oui, en plus de mes sous-vêtements ! » riposta Hawkeye.

Touché. Mustang serra les dents et les poings. Il attrapa un dossier qu'il posa bruyamment sur son bureau. Riza s'accorda un fin sourire de triomphe. Lorsqu'on la cherchait, on la trouvait ! Son fidèle compagnon à quatre pattes, Black Hayate, poussa un gémissement qu'on pourrait croire blasé.

« _Ah ces humains, ils se prennent vraiment la tête pour pas grand-chose. S'il l'aime il n'a qu'à lui dire point barre. Oh, j'allais oublier : il faut que j'aille guetter le signal dehors. Mais comment sortir d'ici ?_ » songea l'animal.

Le chien regarda un à un les humains. Tiens, il en manquait un. Voilà qui pourrait être l'occasion. Hayate leva la tête vers sa maîtresse : plongée dans les dossiers, elle ne ferait certainement pas attention à lui. Le toutou se rapprocha de la porte, tout en surveillent la blonde. La porte s'ouvrit, révélant Kain qui portait une tasse. Black Hayate se faufila rapidement hors du bureau. Il trottina jusqu'à la sortie, dévala les escaliers et tourna à droite direction la pelouse. Le chien alla jusqu'au grillage, plus précisément sous un buisson. Il y avait là un trou, par lequel il sortit.

Hayate savait très bien où il devait aller. Voilà longtemps qu'il attendait le moment. En regardant le ciel étoilé hier soir, pendant que sa maîtresse jouait avec un autre humain, il avait su que c'était pour bientôt. Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, le chien s'arrêta sur un pont, et s'assit.

« _Quand tu veux_, _SweetWind_. » pensa-t-il.

Une minute passa, et tout d'un coup il entendit le sifflement d'un oiseau. Hayate tourna la tête, pour voir un oiseau de la taille d'une pie se poser sur la rambarde du pont. Il arborait une belle couleur argentée, témoignant de sa rareté. Le volatile regarda Hayate, et siffla un instant. Le chien jappa, puis s'en alla. A présent, il fallait concevoir un plan pour amener sa cible là où il voulait. Hayate galopa jusqu'au Q.G. Une fois arrivé devant le bureau, il aboya pour rentrer.

« Hayate ? Mais quand est-ce que tu es sorti ? » fit Riza en ouvrant.

Son animal entra comme si de rien était, et alla s'allonger près des fenêtres. Le téléphone sonna, le colonel prit l'appel.

« Très bien, nous venons tout de suite. » dit-il.

Hayate dressa les oreilles. Ah ? La chance serait-elle avec lui ? Il se leva, et suivit le cortège de militaires. Le camion les transportant se dirigea vers sortie de la ville, direction une usine.

« _Formidable !_ » pensa Hayate en découvrant l'endroit.

Il tourna la tête, et aperçut un petit lac. Riza le siffla, et il la rejoignit prestement. A peine l'unité des militaires fut-elle entrée qu'une fusillade éclata. Roy fit aussitôt usage de son alchimie, neutralisant ainsi leurs premiers assaillants.

« A l'assaut tout le monde ! » lança-t-il à sa troupe.

Les militaires envahirent la place. Les subordonnés de Mustang restèrent avec leur chef, et filèrent dans une autre partie de l'usine. Ils y furent chaleureusement accueillis.

« Si ça continue comme ça le chef des faussaires va prendre la fuite. » dit Falman.

« Ah non ! Ca fait deux mois qu'on est sur le coup, il ne va pas s'en tirer ! Havoc, tu as infiltré le coin, tu pourrais nous dire où ils se terre ? » dit Roy.

« Suivez-moi. » répondit le blond.

Pendant que les autres les couvraient, le sous-lieutenant conduisit ses supérieurs à travers les couloirs. De temps en temps, un employé se présentait à eux, et tentait de les abattre. Riza ou Jean se chargeaient de lui. Petit à petit, ils se rapprochaient de l'endroit où se trouvait l'homme recherché.

« C'est bien calme tout d'un coup, je n'aime pas ça. » dit Riza.

Ses collègues semblaient penser la même chose, et tous avançaient pas à pas.

Hayate gronda, et regarda fixement devant lui. Les militaires pointèrent leur arme dans sa direction, l'angle d'un couloir. Pendant quelques minutes, rien ne se passa. Le chien décida alors d'agir, et passa devant avant que Riza ne puisse le rappeler. Juste après qu'il aie franchi l'angle, des cris de douleur mêlés à des aboiements furieux retentirent.

« Eh ben ! Il a du cran ce clebs ! » commenta Havoc.

Les trois humains rejoignirent le chien pour découvrir qu'une embuscade avait été tendue. Plusieurs hommes les attendaient en effet dans le couloir, prêts à les dégommer. Roy fit diversion en créant une véritable fournaise, pendant que Riza et Jean mettaient hors d'état de nuire ceux qui n'étaient pas touchés par les flammes.

« Allez on avance ! » ordonna Roy.

« Bon travail Hayate ! » fit Riza au passage.

« Yap ! »

Jean annonça qu'ils étaient proches du but. Hélas quand ils arrivèrent, l'endroit était vide.

« _C'est le moment._ » pensa Hayate.

Il tira avec insistance sur le pantalon de Roy, puis partit droit devant.

« Venez ! » dit le colonel.

Il partit après le chien. Ses collègues mirent cinq secondes à réagir. Roy, pensant que le chien le menait au criminel, l'avait suivi sans réfléchir. L'animal le menait à travers le dédale de couloirs à toutes pattes. Ce faisant, il ne tarda pas à semer sa maîtresse et son collègue.

« Zut où est-il passé ? » fit Riza en arrivant à un croisement.

« Aucune idée … »

« Venez on prends à gauche. » décida la jeune femme.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Mustang et Hayate étaient arrivés à une porte de secours. Le chien se jeta sur la barre servant de poignée. Son poids la fit s'abaisser, et la porte s'ouvrit. Le colonel haussa un sourcil : où avait-il appris ça ? Le soleil le fit un instant cligner des yeux. Le brun regarda autour de lui. Hayate avait disparu, et il se trouvait sur une petite falaise.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il a trafiqué ce chien ?_ » se demanda Mustang.

Il regarda de tout côté, puis appela le canidé. Pas de réponse. Par contre il entendit la voix de Riza. En regardant d'où elle venait, il la découvrit à une fenêtre avec son sous-lieutenant.

« Vous l'avez trouvé ? » interrogea ce dernier.

« Non ! Y'a rien ici ! »

Roy s'approcha du bord. En bas s'étendait le petit lac qu'il avait aperçu en arrivant. Mais où avait bien pu passer Black Hayate ? Il était certain qu'il était sortit, donc il devrait être là. Roy se retourna, scrutant les alentours. Rien.

Et puis soudain, des aboiements retentirent. Roy vit le chien lui foncer dessus et lui sauter dans les bras. Avec la vitesse, ils basculèrent le vide. Riza poussa un hurlement. Elle se rua vers la porte que son supérieur avait emprunté, et se mit à quatre pattes au bord. Ce n'était pas très haut heureusement.

« COLONEL ! HAYATE ! »

Roy avait heurté l'eau la tête la première, et était sonné. Pour l'instant, il coulait comme une pierre. Il toucha doucement le fonds. Le manque d'air le fit se redresser bien vite. Roy découvrit alors Black Hayate tranquillement assis devant lui. L'alchimiste fronça les sourcils. Le chien se leva, et lui tourna le dos. Il fit quelques pas, et tourna la tête, lui indiquant par là de le suivre. Mais Roy manquait de plus en plus d'air.

Toutefois, piqué par la curiosité il décida de rejoindre le chien. Hayate s'arrêta, et s'assit de nouveau. Roy réalisa alors qu'il était sur un cercle de transmutation, et écarquilla les yeux. Puis il vit le chien lever une patte, et la plier deux fois.

« _Je rêve où il me fait signe de venir plus près ?_ » pensa l'alchimiste.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas rester sous l'eau plus longtemps. Roy commença à s'orienter vers la surface. Au moment de s'élancer, il sentit quelque chose le retenir. Hayate avait saisi un pan de son uniforme, et le tirait vers le fonds.

« _Mais lâche-moi crétin de chien ! Je vais me noyer !_ »

Roy tenta de remonter, mais la bête pesait son poids. Il se débattit, et le chien fut tiré vers le haut. Seules ses pattes arrières touchaient le sol. Le canidé tira brutalement, le rabaissant. Le colonel suffoquait, et s'agita encore plus. La panique le submergea : Hayate voulait-il le noyer ou quoi ? Soudain, le cercle s'auréola de lumière, éclairant un peu le fonds du lac.

« _Encore un peu …alleeez ! Touche-moi ce cercle bon sang !_ » se dit Hayate en tirant tant qu'il pouvait.

La vue du brun se troubla, et il pensa vraiment qu'il allait finir noyé. Il sentit à peine son pieds toucher le sol. En revanche il crut voir une grande lumière blanche, et sombra dans l'inconscience en croyant mourir.

« Roy ! Hé ho Roy ! Réveille-toi mon vieux, on est arrivés. »

Le colonel fronça les sourcils. A qui donc appartenait cette voix ? Il ouvrit les yeux, puis respira une grande bouffée d'oxygène.

« Ca va mieux ? »

Roy tourna la tête, pour découvrit Black Hayate.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » fit le chien.

Roy écarquilla les yeux. Il hallucinait ou le chien venait de lui _parler_ ?

« Me regarde pas comme ça, tu commence à me fiche la chair d'ampoule ! » reprit Hayate.

« Mais tu parle ! » s'exclama enfin Roy.

« Eh ouais ! Mais seulement quand je suis dans mon monde. »

« Ton monde ? » répéta le brun.

« Tout à fait. Viens, je vais te montrer. »

Roy se redressa. Il se trouvait dans une espèce de grotte. De l'eau scintillait au fonds.

« Bon alors tu arrive ? » lança Hayate.

« Euh … ouais ! »

Le chien conduisit le colonel dans un étroit passage, puis lui fit monter un escalier en pierre. Hayate posa une patte quelque part, et un pan de mur coulissa, révélant la lumière du jour. Roy mit un bras en visière, éblouit. Quand ses yeux se furent habitués, il découvrit une grande ville qui s'étendait devant lui, et qui avait l'air antique.

« Bienvenue dans le monde de Sâar. Et … bienvenue chez moi. » annonça Hayate.


	2. Une nouvelle maîtrise

**Alors, où donc a ( encore ) atterri le colonel ? Et pour quelle raison ? C'est dans ce chapitre que ce trouve une partie des réponses. Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Roy n'était pas certain d'avoir compris ce que venait de dire Black Hayate. Sâar ? Un autre monde ?

« Que … attends, où on est exactement ? » demanda-t-il au chien.

« Ce que tu vois là, c'est la ville de Sâar. Nous ne sommes plus à Central, et encore moins à Amestris. En fait nous sommes carrément dans une autre dimension. » répondit l'animal.

« Mais … mais … comment y a-t-on atterri ? » s'exclama le brun.

« Par le cercle de transmutation qui était au fonds du lac, tu te souviens ? C'est un passage. »

« Pourquoi m'y as-tu emmené ? »

« Parce que telle est ta destinée mon petit. Suis-moi, je dois te conduire chez quelqu'un. » reprit le chien.

Et sans plus attendre, il partit droit devant. Roy le suivit quelques secondes après. Tout en marchant, il observa les alentours. La plupart des constructions étaient en pierres, avec des frises sur les murs. Les habitants grouillaient dans les rues, habillés avec de longs vêtements. Certains étaient dissimulés sous d'épais manteaux marrons à capuches, ou sous des kilomètres de tissu, à la manière des nomades du désert. En tout cas, personne ne semblait faire attention à lui.

Pourtant, avec son uniforme coloré il était voyant. Mais non, il semblait tout à fait normal de le voir. Mustang devait faire attention à ne pas perdre Hayate dans cette foule. Il était son seul repère ici. Le chien n'allait pas trop vite, conscient que l'humain derrière devait être en train de tout regarder autour de lui. Bientôt, ils quittèrent la ville pour se retrouver sur un chemin de pierre.

" Fait chaud dans le coin." dit Roy.

" Oui, mais rassure-toi. Bientôt tu ne craindra plus la chaleur." répondit Hayate.

" Ah bon ? Mais comment ça ?"

" Tu verras."

Roy fronça les sourcils. Il rattrapa le chien, et lui barra la route. Surpris, Hayate leva la tête. Le colonel s'accroupit.

" Franchement, ça te provoquerait une crise cardiaque de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-il.

Le chien le dévisagea un moment.

" Viens par là." dit-il.

Tous deux quittèrent le chemin dallé, pour une étendue d'herbe verte. Ils s'arrêtèrent sous un arbre touffu.

" Comme je te l'ai dit, nous sommes dans mon monde. J'y suis né. Je suis un chien très particulier, en ce sens que je possède certaines connaissances en alchimie." commença le chien.

" Hein ? Tu peux faire de l'alchimie ?" s'exclama Roy.

" Oui. Elle est présente ici aussi, bien qu'un peu différente. Par exemple il n'est pas nécessaire de tracer un cercle. C'est présent en chacun de nous ici, ainsi l'on a qu'à frapper dans ses mains pour faire une transmutation." expliqua le chien.

" Même les animaux peuvent le faire ?"

" Seulement des Yatoris, comme moi."

" Et c'est quoi un Yatori ?" interrogea Roy

" Un animal-totem. Nous sommes destinés dès la naissance à accompagner un humain qui a un avenir particulier : une sorcière, un mage, ou ... un Elémentalis comme toi." continua l'animal.

" Elémentalis ?" répéta le brun.

" Oui : une incarnation d'un des quatre éléments. Mais ça, c'est ton maître qui t'apprendra vraiment ce que c'est."

" Si j'ai bien suivi ton histoire, tu étais censé être mon totem. Dans ce cas, pourquoi c'est Riza ton maître ?" questionna l'officier.

" Ca, c'est ce qui s'appelle un accident de parcours. Quand on m'a parachuté dans ton monde, c'était pour que _toi_ tu me trouve. Un de tes subordonnés m'a recueilli, comme on le prévoyait, et j'avais espéré que tu m'adopte. Mais il en a été autrement." révéla Hayate.

" Hin hin."

" Ma chance a été que ce soit un membre de ton équipe qui me prenne, et qu'elle aie bien voulu que je la suive chaque jour. De cette manière, j'ai pu être en contact avec toi."

" Dernière question pour le moment : si je devais venir ici, pourquoi le faire si tard ?" dit Roy.

" Parce que je devais attendre le bon moment. Je ne peux pas vraiment te l'expliquer, car ça reste du domaine de l'intuition. Mais à présent que tu es là, il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Je sais que tu as d'autres questions, seulement ce n'est pas à moi d'y répondre."

Hayate se leva, fit quelques pas et tourna la tête pour indiquer à Roy de le suivre. Ce que ce dernier fit machinalement. Le brun ne comprenait pas encore très bien ce qu'il devait faire ici. Tout ça paraissait tellement incroyable ...est-ce qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver tout ça ? Il avait dû perdre connaissance au fonds de l'eau. Ca devait être ça.

" Non tu ne rêve pas Roy. Tout ça est bien réel." lança Hayate devant.

Que ... il lisait dans ses pensées ou quoi ? Roy lui posa la question.

" Si on veut. Je devine ce que tu ressens. C'est là la preuve de notre lien."

Ah ... s'il le disait. Le colonel et le chien marchèrent encore une heure. Puis Black tourna dans un petit sentier. Encore un quart d'heure après, ils arrivaient devaunt une maison qui ressemblait à un temple, dans un style japonais.

" Wû Yang ! Il est temps de te remettre au travail !" lança Hayate.

Un homme à la longue barbe blanche, appuyé sur une canne tenant plus du bâton qu'autre chose, apparut sur le seuil de la maison. Il avait le regard pétillant de malice. Son visage ridé s'éclaira à la vue du chien.

" Black Hayate ! Enfin de retour au pays ?" lança-t-il.

" Eh oui ! Il est temps pour toi de te remettre au travail." répondit le chien.

Il grimpa les quelques marches du perron. Wû Yang se baissa pour le caresser.

" Wû je te présente le dernier Elémentalis : il s'appelle Roy Mustang, il vient du monde de Central." fit le toutou noir.

" Enchanté. Je suis Wû Yang, j'enseigne aux gens possédant des dons comme vous. Central hein ? J'y suis allé dans mon jeune temps, pour y étudier l'alchimie." annonça le vieil homme en lui tendant la main.

Roy la serra, un peu perplexe. Yang les fit entrer, et aller dans leur salon. La pièce était ouverte sur deux côtés : une ouverture donnait sur une autre salle, l'autre sur un jardin luxuriant. Au centre de la pièce se dressait une table basse, qui comportait déjà un service à thé. Roy s'installa en face de Wû, Hayate à ses côtés.

" Etes-vous seul ?" demanda le colonel pendant que son hôte le servait.

" Ici oui. Cet endroit est dédié à l'enseignement, et ne tolère pas l'agitation. Mais j'ai une famille rassurez-vous. Un peu de musique ?"

" Euuh ..."

" S'il te plaît Wû Yang. Il y a si longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu la Mélopée des Yatoris." répondit Black Hayate.

" Excellent choix." approuva Wû.

Il tendit une main et claqua des doigts. Un instrument à corde apparut dans un coin du salon. Une douce mélodie se répandit dans l'air. Roy avait les yeux fixés sur l'instrument. Les cordes vibraient toutes seules. Hayate avait les yeux fermés, savourant ce morceau.

" Votre thé va refroidir." dit Wû Yang à Roy.

Ce dernier se ressaisit, et but quelques gorgées avant de piocher dans l'assiette de biscuits. Un agréable silence s'était installé. Le colonel termina son breuvage. Il était à présent complètement détendu et confiant, comme il l'avait rarement été.

" Ce morceau est magnifique." dit-il.

" Oui, c'est relaxant. Les Yatoris et leurs protégés y sont très sensibles." annonça Hayate.

" Voilà l'occasion d'aborder la raison de votre visite. Roy, vous êtes le dernier Elémentalis, un maître des éléments. Vous c'est le feu, et vous avez déjà dû faire connaissance avec." dit Wû Yang.

" Un peu qu'il a fait connaissance avec : c'est le Flame Alchemist dans son monde." répondit Hayate.

" Bien. Mais comparé à vos prédécesseurs, votre maîtrise est certainement encore du domaine du débutant."

" Pardon ? J'ai au contraire un des niveaux les plus élevés." protesta Mustang, piqué.

" Huhu ! C'est bien un maître du feu. Quand vous aurez vu ce que vous pouvez faire ici, vous serez d'accord avec moi." sourit le veillard.

Roy haussa un sourcil. Wû lui annonça ensuite qu'il serait logé ici le temps de son apprentissage. Il lui montra ensuite sa chambre, que le colonel trouva spacieuse. Wû Yang le laissa s'installer avec Hayate. Mustang ouvrit une armoire, et trouva des habits comme ceux de son hôte : des kimonos. Etant encore trempé, le brun décida de se changer, et opta pour une tenue bleu ciel. Il s'assit ensuite sur le lit à baldaquin.

" Wôh c'est vraiment moelleux ce lit." constata-t-il.

" Je dormirais avec toi. Je dois te dire que je t'enseignerais également quelques petites choses." signala Hayate en le rejoignant.

" Ah ouais ?"

" Ouais, des spécialités des Yatoris. C'est toujours utile."

Roy hocha la tête. Ainsi, il pouvait faire davantage en matière d'alchimie. Il était curieux de voir ça.

" Au fait Hayate : les autres ne savent pas qu'on est là. Ils vont sûrement croire qu'on s'est noyés non ?" dit l'alchimiste.

" Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Ici le temps est différent, car il passe plus vite que dans ton monde."

" Oui, mais on risque de rester un sacré moment ici."

" C'est vrai. Ne te tracasse donc pas pour cette question. On s'en occupera le moment voulu."

Roy le regarda un instant, puis retomba en arrière. Le soir venu, ils retrouvèrent Wû pour le dîner. L'aïeul les conduisit vers une table copieusement garnie. Il avait mis les petits plats dans les grands visiblement. Roy s'assit, son Yatori à ses côtés.

" Je ne dirais qu'une chose : bon appétit." fit Yang.

" A vous aussi." sourit Roy.

" Bien parlé Wû !" ajouta Hayate avant de plonger le museau dans son bol.

Le militaire trouva la cuisine délicieuse. Le chien aussi, pensa-t-il en le voyant dévorer son assiette. Le colonel décida d'interroger l'ermite sur son apprentissage. Ce dernier répondit qu'il serait multiple. En plus de son élément, il devrait également apprendre le maniement des armes, et le combat rapproché. Autant dire qu'il en avait pour un bon bout de temps.

" Aaaah ! Quel régal !" commenta Hayate en se léchant les babines.

" Ca c'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais rien mangé de meilleur." ajouta Roy en posant ses baguettes.

" Je suis content que ça vous plaise. Roy, ton entraînement commencera demain. Je veux que tu sache que tu devra suivre mes directives avec exactitude, et surtout sans broncher." prévint Wû.

" Bon ... d'accord."

Un peu plus tard, alors que le colonel dormait, Hayate s'entretenait avec Wû Yang.

" Tu pense pouvoir arriver à dompter un Elementalis du feu ?" demanda le chien.

" Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Il doit être impétueux et orgueilleux non ?" dit l'ermite.

" En effet. Ce ne serait pas un maître du feu sinon."

" Adieu ma tranquillité ... " soupira Wû.

" Et tu veux faire croire ça à qui ?"

L'ermite sourit. Le chien rejoignit ensuite le brun dans le lit ( _Ndla : à trois on le_ _massacre_ ), il se roula en boule à ses côtés et s'endormit.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Wû réveilla Roy de bonne heure ... et brutalement. Il tira la courtvure d'un coup sec, et le fit tomber.

" Allez ! On commence tout de suite."

Roy fronça les sourcils, et roula sur le dos. Yang fit le tour, et lui enfonça sa canne dans le nombril.

" J'ai dit debout."

" MAIS CA VA PAS NON !" cria Roy.

Soudain, tout son corps s'embrasa. Au sens propre : des flammes venaient d'apparaître, enflammant la canne de Wû. Ce dernier éteignit le feu, et examina sa canne.

" Bon début !" décréta-t-il.

Roy était éberlué. Etait-ce bien lui qui venait de faire ça ? Mais il n'avait pas ses gants ... et quand bien même il aurait été incapable de faire une telle chose. Le colonel regarda ses mains.

" Alors, est-ce que tu commence à comprendre maintenant ?" demanda Hayate, perché sur le lit.

Trop estomaqué, son protégé ne répondit rien. Il finit tout de même par se lever pour aller déjeuner. Ensuite, l'apprentissage du feu débuta. Roy apprenait comment obtenir son élément sans cercle, comment le modeler, et s'en servir de multiples façons qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée. Par exemple, au bout d'une quinzaine jours d'entraînement, Roy créa un oiseau de feu sur lequel il pouvait voler.

A présent, il ne craignait plus le feu, sous toutes ses formes. Wû Yang enseignait également l'art du combat à son élève, avec ou sans arme. Cela signifiait le sabre, les nunchakus, les lances, le lancer de lame et d'autres. En parallèle, Hayate lui montrait certaines fomes d'alchimies qu'il utilisait couramment. Ainsi, Roy appris l'alchimie de métarmophose, celle des ombres et la transmutation à distance.

" Si Riza savait ce que tu peux faire." commenta Roy après avoir réussi une transmutation à distance avec son élément.

" Mes techniques sont relativement limitées dans votre monde. Là-bas je ne peux pas parler, et si je veux faire une transmutation je dois me servir d'un cercle. Et pour le tracer bonjour." répondit Hayate.

" Ouais, surtout en pleine bataille."

Le chien hocha la tête affirmativement. Le soleil se couchait. Roy caressa la tête de son Yatori. Voilà près d'un mois qu'il était à Sâar, et il s'était bien rapproché du chien. Cependant ... son équipe lui manquait. Ses subordonnés devaient s'inquiéter.

" _J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas eu de problèmes._" se dit-il.

Hayate perçut son inquiétude, et lui lécha la main. Roy sourit. Puis il s'étira, et alla se coucher.

" Pooouuuuh ! Je suis moulu, laminé, lessivé, essoré ..." soupira Mustang, à plat ventre.

" A ce point ? C'est vrai que tu t'entraîne dur." approuva Hayate.

" Vouais ! Et Wû avait raison : ce que je faisais à Amestris est limite de l'amateurisme. Tu crois que je pourrais refaire ça là-bas ? A ce propos je vais bien rentrer, rassure-moi." reprit Roy en se mettant sur le côté.

" Pour ce que je sais oui. D'après ce que l'on m'a appris nous n'avons jamais retenu quelqu'un venant d'une autre dimension. En revanche, nous faison appel périodiquement à cette personne pour des missions en tout genre."

" Alors ça me va."

Roy baîlla bruyammant. Hayate pour sa part, décidé d'informer son protégé sur ce qui l'attendait plus tard. Cette fois-ci, il alla se pelotonner sous la couverture.

" Allez bonne nuit Hayate."

" Bonne nuit Roy."


	3. Les quatre éléments

**L'aventure se précise pour nos héros. Roy va faire connaissance avec les autres Elementalis ... merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Assis sur le seuil de l'entrée, Black Hayate regardait l'affrontement entre Roy et Wû Yang. Le brun avait beaucoup progressé ces dernières semaines, dans tous les domaines. Voilà bien trois mois qu'ils étaient arrivés à Sâar, trois mois durant lesquels Roy avait eu droit à un entraînement intensif. Les lames s'entrechoquaient, glissaient l'une sur l'autre, se séparaient pour mieux se croiser.

Les escrimeurs eux, rivalisaient également d'agilité pur surprendre l'adversaire. En dépit de son âge, Wû Yang avait de la ressource. Lorsqu'il combattait il pouvait se passer de sa canne par exemple. Roy exécuta un salto arrière pour éviter un coup, para une attaque puis d'un coup brusque brisa la lame de son maître avant de glisser la sienne sous son menton.

Hayate remua la queue, satisfait de la victoire de son protégé. Wû sourit également. Roy abaissa sa lame, et tous deux se saluèrent.

" Très bien ! Tu sais te battre correctement maintenant. Mais seul le temps pourra t'apporter plus d'expérience." déclara-t-il.

" Oui, et d'ailleurs il est temps d'aller acquérir cette expérience." ajouta Hayate en les rejoignant.

Roy s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Le Yatori posa deux pattes sur son genou.

" Je suis très content de toi. Nous allons pouvoir rencontrer les trois autres Elementalis." annonça-t-il.

" Ah ? D'accord." répondit le brun.

Il lui caressa la tête, et le chien lui lécha la main. Le colonel rangea son arme, puis alla prendre une douche. Hayate patientait sur le lit, une carte entre ses pattes.

" Ne me dit pas que tu sais lire ?" fit le brun en revenant.

" Et pourquoi pas ? Il a bien fallu pour apprendre l'alchimie. Je regardais le plan qui nous mènera au palais. Tes collègues nous y attendent, de même que la princesse."

" Si tu me disais ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ?" proposa Roy en passant son kimono.

Hayate tiqua. Il savait que ce qu' il allait lui annoncer ne lui plairait pas. Le chien s'assit, et d'un coup de patte roula la carte. L'alchimiste le regardait interrogateur.

" Comme je te l'ai dit, les Elementalis reçoivent certaines missions. En ce moment, notre pays connaît une période mouvementée. Une armée qu'on dit issue des enfers s'en prends à notre nation." commença le Yatori.

Roy stoppa ses mouvements. Il tourna à demi la tête vers le chien de son lieutenant. Un ange passa.

" Ne me dit pas ... que vous êtes en guerre !"

" Malheureusement si. Personne ne sait d'où viennent ces soldats, ni comment les vaincre. C'est comme s'ils ne mourraient pas. Alors, le roi a décidé de faire appel à notre arme ultime : Genesis. Cette force colossale s'obtient par l'union des quatre éléments et le pouvoir de la princesse." expliqua le chien.

" La guerre ! Encore et toujours la guerre ! Y'en a marre, les hommes ne peuvent-ils donc pas trouver un autre moyen de régler leurs problèmes ? Se massacrer, ça arrange tout peut-être ? " s'exclama Roy.

Il termina de s'habiller avec des gestes rageurs. La guerre, il avait déjà donné, il savait ce que c'était et ça ne l'intéressait plus. Si tant est que ça l'aie intéressé un jour.

" Au fait, comment sais-tu tout ça alors que tu as grandi dans un autre monde ?" demanda-t-il.

" Je me suis renseigné tiens. Je sais que tu as déjà vécu ça, et que ça été horrible. Je voudrais sincèrement t'éviter de revivre ça mais ... mon peuple a besoin de toi. S'il te plaît Roy, il faut que tu m'aide !" dit Hayate.

" Ph ! J'ai pas le choix de toute manière. Bon, quand est-ce que je dois la rencontrer cette princesse ?"

" Pas tout de suite. Nous allons d'abord voir les autres Elementalis. Nous partirons cet après-midi."

Ainsi, ils prirent un dernier repas avec Wû Yang. Roy en profita pour le remercier de son hospitalité.

" De rien, c'est mon métier d'accueillir des gens comme toi. De mon côté, j'espère que tu va nous débarrasser de ces envahisseurs." dit le vieil homme.

" Je l'espère aussi. Hayate a dit que ces soldats ne mourraient pas, comment ça se fait ?" dit le brun.

" Ca c'est la grande question. On les a bourrés de flèches, de lances, on les a décapités, démembrés et chaque fois ils se sont relevés. Ces gens-là ne sont pas humains."

Roy médita ces paroles. Dans son monde aussi, il y avait des êtes qui n'étaient pas humains. Se pourrait-il qu'il aie affaire à une armée d'homonculus ? Il espérait que non.

* * *

En tout début d'après-midi, lui et le chien firent leurs adieux à Wû Yang. Ce dernier leur avait prêté un cheval pour la route. Hayate monta devant le colonel, et ils partirent. En chemin, Roy baissa les yeux vers le Yatori. S'il avait su le jour où il l'avait tenu dans les mains ce qu'il était vraiment ...

" M'aurais-tu adopté en sachant cela Roy ?" dit le chien.

" -- ... ça va finir par devenir lassant cette empathie."

" Bon d'accord je me tais. Mais ce lien finira bien par nous servir tu verra."

" Peut-être. En attendant, cesse de lire mes pensées, veux-tu."

" Je ne les lis pas, je les ressens c'est différent." rectifia le Yatori.

" Hmph !"

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence relatif. Vers la fin de la journée, le palais fut en vue.

" J'ai envoyé un message pour prévenir de notre arrivée." annonça Hayate.

Vu la carrures des gardes qui formaient une allée à l'entrée, Roy se dit que c'était en effet préférable. Hayate descendit du cheval, et s'avança. Les deux premiers gardiens lui barrèrent la route.

" Je suis le Yatori du dernier Elementalis. Le roi nous attends." annonça le chien.

" Très bien, vous pouvez passer."

Les gardes s'écartèrent, et Roy s'avança guidé par Hayate.

" Ils n'ont pas fait trop de manières." dit-il en stoppant son cheval, une fois dans la cour.

" Non. Ils savent bien que seuls les Yatoris peuvent parler. Donc fatalement je disais la vérité." répondit le chien.

Mustang guida sa monture dans une écurie, lui ôta sa selle et sa bride puis retrouva le toutou.

" HAYATE ! Tu es revenu !" entendirent-ils.

Un chien ressemblant à s'y méprendre à Black Hayate courait vers eux.

" Maman !" s'exclama le canidé.

Il fit la fête à la petite chienne. Puis il fit les présentations. Roy se baissa et prit la patte que la chienne lui tendait.

" Roy, voilà Hermina, ma mère." annonça Hayate.

" Bienvenue, maître du feu. Nous vous attendions. Le roi m'a fait part de votre arrivée." dit-elle.

" Vous aussi vous êtes une Yatori ?" demanda Roy.

" Oui, je suis rattachée au mage de la cour. Venez, je vais vous conduire aux autres. Le roi et sa fille vous recevront demain matin à la première heure." expliqua Hermina.

Les deux chiens précédèrent l'humain. Ils entrèrent par une porte à double battant. Les couloirs du château étaient décorés par des peintures et portraits divers, et quelques tapisseries aux couleurs éclatantes. De nombreux bouquets ornaient également les meubles disposés ça et là. Hermina mena son monde dans l'aile réservée aux Elementalis. Ils traversèrent une agréable petite cours, agrémentée d'une fontaine et d'arbres fruitiers. Des massifs de fleurs ajoutaient une touche de couleur.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans un vaste salon, où se tenaient trois personnes qui se levèrent et vinrent les accueillir.

" Voici les trois Elementalis. Je vous laisse vous présenter." annonça Hermina.

" Ah l'élément du feu ! Ca un bout de temps qu'on l'attends." déclara un homme.

C'était un colosse dans le genre d'Armstrong. Il avait une barbe d'un roux aussi flamboyant que ses cheveux longs. Il portait une chemise à carreaux et un pantalon noir. Son apparence impressionnante était compensée par son visage amical.

" Bonjour : je m'appelle Kessarin Lendil, maître de la terre. Je viens du monde de Rafar." dit-il en tendant une large main.

" Vous n'êtes pas de ce monde ?" fit Roy en la serrant.

" Héhé non ! Les voyageurs interdimensionnels sont courants ici. La seule qui soit du pays c'est Feral, maîtresse des eaux." répondit Kessarin en désignant une jeune femme blonde.

Elle détailla Roy avec gourmandise, puis s'avança pour se présenter.

" Feral Scimitar, Elementalis de l'eau. Enchantée de vous connaître." dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

" Bonsoir, moi c'est le colonel Roy Mustang."

Feral portait une tenue plutôt coute, une brassière blanche couvrant juste le buste, et une jupe-short bleu foncée. La dernière Elementalis s'approcha à son tour. Une autre femme, aux cheveux châtains mi-longs et l'air calme.

" Bonsoir, Eyria Ceren, Elementalis de l'air." dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Ses vêtements étaient eux en revanche longs, comme s'ils étaient destinés à flotter dans l'air : un t-shirt ample et une jupe fendue sur un côté, les deux d'une teinte rose pâle. Chacun d'eux avait également un animal-totem : Kessarin possédait un renard nommé FireCloud, Eyria un oiseau argenté appelé SweetWind et Feral un chat baptisé Callirohé.

Kessarin invita Roy à goûter la bière du pays. Mustang s'installa à côté de lui, Hayate sur ses genoux. Hermina discutait avec Callirohé et SweetWind. Feral se pencha vers Eyria :

" Eh ben ! Je ne pensais pas que le petit dernier du groupe serait aussi séduisant !" dit-elle avec un sourire.

" C'est vrai qu'il a beaucoup de charme. En conséquence, il a peut-être quelqu'un dans son monde." fit Eyria avec pertinence.

" Merci de casser tous mes espoirs, Eyria." soupira Feral.

Cependant, elle pensait que son amie avait raison. Un homme aussi beau ne devait certainement pas être libre. Enfin, elle pourrait toujours lui demander.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, la mère d'Hayate conduisit l'alchimiste dans sa suite.

" Alors comment trouve-tu tes collègues ?" demanda son Yatori.

" Sympas pour l'instant. Je suis curieux de découvrir la famille royale maintenant. Tu sais à quoi ils ressemblent ?" répondit Roy en ôtant la couverture du grand lit.

" Ah non, je n'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion de les rencontrer."

Le lendemain matin, Hayate réveilla son protégé à coups de langue :

" Debout là-dedans !"

" Gnnn ... encore cinq minutes."

" Oui : cinq minutes avant que je ne te morde là où ça fait très mal."

Roy ouvrit grands les yeux, puis sauta hors du lit. Il finissait de s'habiller quand il entendit gratter à la porte.

" Oui ?" lança-t-il incertain.

Un trou apparut dans la porte, pour découvrir FireCloud le renard.

" Je viens vous chercher pour aller voir la famille royale." annonça-t-il.

" Mais je n'ai même pas encore déjeuné !" s'exclama Roy.

"Je vais vous conduire dans ce cas."

Le renard reboucha le trou. Roy ouvrit la porte, et le Yatori de la terre l'emmena lui et Hayate dans une salle où les autres venaient d'arriver. Tous se saluèrent chaleureusement. Des domestiques leur servirent un appétissant petit déjeuner. Feral s'était assise en face de Mustang, et ne cessait de lui jeter des regards.

Une petite demi-heure après, tous quatre se rendirent dans la salle du trône où les attendait la famille royale. Roy portait Hayate dans les bras. Les Elementalis s'avancèrent sur un long tapis rouge. En découvrant qui était à l'autre bout, Roy faillit lâcher Hayate. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas lui-même :

" _Armstrong et ma maîtresse !_" pensa-t-il.

" _Génial ! Moi qui suis en froid avec Riza, je la retrouve ici._" pensa Roy.

Il déposa un genou à terre comme ses camarades, et déposa Hayate par la même occasion. Quand il releva la tête, il croisa le regard de Riza. Ce ne devait pas être la même que dans son monde. Elle avait l'air moins froide déjà. Par contre Armstrong avait bien ses petites étoiles roses.

" Voici leurs majestés le roi Alex III et sa fille la princesse Elisabeth." annonça quelqu'un.

Le roi ouvrit grands les bras, chose que n'appréciait pas vraiment Mustang. Quand l'Armstrong qu'il connaissait faisait ça, il vous broyait ensuite les os. Mais ici, il n'en fit rien. Heureusement, car cela aurait été parfaitement déplacé de sa part.

" Soyez les bienvenus Elementalis. Je suis vraiment heureux de vous rencontrer. Votre venue nous soulage d'un poids important." dit-il.

Il les fit se relever, et aller dans une salle ils se disposèrent autour d'une table. Le roi et sa fille se mirent en bout.

" Je ne sais si vous êtes au courant, mais nous sommes actuellement en guerre." commença le souverain.

" Mon Yatori m'en a parlé." dit Roy.

" Le mien aussi." dit Eyria.

Kessarin hocha également la tête en affirmation.

" Bien. Dans ce cas j'irais droit au but. Si vous savez ce qui se passe vous savez aussi ce que vous devez faire. Et pour mener cette tâche à bien, il vous faut vous rendre dans un endroit particulier en compagnie de ma fille ici présente." continua le roi.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers elle.

" Et où devons-nous allez exactement ? " interrogea Feral.

" Dans un temple très loin d'ici. C'est là-bas uniquement que peut jaillir Genesis. répondit la princesse.

" J'imagine que ça ne fera pas sans mal." avança Roy.

" Non en effet. Car il se trouve dans les terres ennemies." ajouta la jeune femme.

" _Comme par hasard. Je dois être maudis des dieux pour toujours tomber sur des histoires pareilles._" se dit Roy.

(_ Ndla : des dieux non, mais des auteurs ... quoique je ne le maudis pas personnellement, loin s'en faut_ ). Le colonel écouta ensuite le roi leur expliquer sommairement le trajet. Il sentit un regard, et s'aperçut que la princesse l'observait. Cette dernière sursauta, et détourna aussitôt les yeux sans pouvoir masquer la teinte rose qu'avaient prises ses joues. Roy haussa un sourcil amusé, et afficha un sourire en coin. Quelques instants plus tard, l'audience se termina.

* * *

Les Elementalis regagnèrent leurs appartements pour se préparer au voyage.

" Eh ben ! Si je m'attendais à celle-là !" lâcha Roy une fois dans sa chambre.

" Et moi donc ! Jamais je n'aurais cru les retrouver ici." approuva Hayate.

" Riza a toutefois l'air moins froide ... et le rôle de princesse lui va plutôt bien."

" Hmmm ... je me demande si elles ont le même caractère. Tout bien réfléchi, j'aurais pu m'attendre à ce genre de surprise." reprit Hayate.

" Comment ça ?"

" Durant mon apprentissage, on m'a expliqué qu'en passant d'une dimension à l'autre on retrouvait parfois des personnes que l'on connaissait."

" Je vois. Quant à leur caractère, il peut être très différent : après tout, elles n'ont pas eu la même éducation ni le même vécu." continua Roy.

Hayate tourna la tête. Il avait visiblement entendu quelqu'un, sur le balcon. Le chien sortit. Le balcon s'étendait sur toute la longueur de l'aile.

" Bonjour. Je peux vous aider Altesse ?" demanda Hayate.

La princesse sursauta, gênée de s'être fait surprendre. Roy sortit à son tour.

" Riza ? Euh je veux dire ..."

" Comment ... Riza était le surnom que me donnait mon père quand j'étais enfant. Où l'avez-vous entendu ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Oh ... eh bien fait dans le monde d'où je viens, il y a une personne qui vous ressemble beaucoup physiquement. Et elle s'appelle Riza." expliqua Roy.

" Ah ... un sosie." dit-elle.

La jeune femme se baissa ensuite vers Hayate, dont elle caressa la tête. L'animal haleta et remua la queue, puis lui lécha le visage. La blonde rit.

" Il est affectueux votre Yatori. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?" demanda-t-elle en levant la tête vers Roy.

" Black Hayate."

" C'est joli, j'aime beaucoup."

Tiens donc, pensa le colonel avec un sourire. Lui il avait trouvé ça bizarre, mais ça ne l'étonna pas que la Riza de Sâar l'apprécie. Cette dernière se releva.

" Bien. Je ... je vais continuer ma promenade." annonça-t-elle.

" Entendu, je vous retrouve demain matin, princesse." répondit Roy.

Il s'inclina, et recula pour la laisser passer. Riza poursuivit son chemin.

" Elle t'aime bien je crois." fit Hayate une fois qu'elle se fut éloignée.

" Ah bon ?"

" Oh oui. Allez, il nous encore quelques petites choses à emballer." conclut le Yatori noir.

Roy rentra, et ferma la fenêtre pensif. Puis il revint terminer ses préparatifs.


	4. les soldats des ténèbres

**Voilà, je vous mets la suite. Nos amis vont faire une drôle de découverte sur leurs ennemis. Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Le matin du départ, Roy constata qu'ils étaient les premiers prêts avec Hayate et la princesse.

" Bonjour." fit Riza.

" Bonjour princesse." répondit Roy en s'inclinant.

Elle lui rendit son salut par un sourire. Le brun alla retrouver le cheval prêté par Wû Yang, et chargea le sac contenant des habits et un autre renfermant des armes. Riza le regardait faire, contemplant chacun de ses gestes. Elle ne souvenait pas avoir rencontré d'homme aussi séduisant que lui. Le brun chassa une mèche brune.

" _J'aimerais beaucoup passer une main dans sa crinière brune ..._" pensa la princesse.

Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par l'arrivée des autres Elementalis. Feral fit un sourire éclatant au maître du feu. Riza fronça les sourcils. Visiblement elle n'était pas la seule à le trouver à son goût. Chacun monta sur son cheval.

" Bien, j'ai là le plan qui nous permettra d'arriver à bon port." annonça Riza.

Tous se rapprochèrent pour y voir.

" La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer durant le voyage." fit Hayate, juché sur la selle de Roy.

" Non en effet. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'on devrait plutôt prendre par là." dit Roy en traçant un chemin avec le doigt.

" Quoi ? Par les montagnes ? Mais ça fait un sacré crochet !" s'exclama Kessarin.

" Justement : nos ennemis ne s'attendront sûrement pas à ce qu'on fasse un détour aussi long. Il y aura forcément un endroit qui sera moins surveillé que les autres." expliqua le colonel.

" C'est bizarre : en tant que maître du feu j'aurais au contraire pensé que vous fonceriez dans le tas." dit Riza.

" J'ai une expérience militaire vous savez. Et j'ai appris à tenir compte des autres. Notre but est d'arriver là-bas tous ensemble, par conséquent le mieux c'est d'éviter la bataille quand on le peut." répondit Roy.

" C'est une bonne idée ça." commenta Eyria.

La princesse sourit doucement, et roula la carte. Elle prit ensuite la tête, et le groupe sortit du palais. Ils avaient pris soin de dissimuler leur visage, surtout la princesse, afin de traverser la ville de Sâar incognito. Ils franchirent deux grands obélisques délimitant l'entrée de la ville. Le payasage autour était verdoyant. Ils croisaient un chariot tiré par des boeufs de temps à autre, une fermette ici ou là.

Mustang trouva le coin relativement reposant. Difficile de croire qu'ils étaient en guerre.

Vers midi, ils firent halte dans un pré pour déjeuner. Feral fournit l'eau pour cuire les aliments, Kessarin préparait le couvert aidé par Eyria et la princesse. Roy et Hayate rassemblèrent du bois, et le soldat alluma un feu.

" Dites, j'ai entendu dire que les soldats ennemis ne mourraient pas. Comment nous nous allons parvenir à nous en débarrasser si on en rencontre ?" demanda l' Elementalis de l'air.

" Eh bien ... nos éléments feront peut-être une différence. Moi je peux les enterrer ou bien les écraser. Je voudrais bien voir s'ils se relèvent après ça." fit Kessarin.

" Surtout si Roy les carbonise ! Là ils n'ont aucune chance face au feu." lança Hayate.

" L'air aussi peut faire des dégâts." dit SweetWind.

" Mouais."

" Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu." reprit l'oiseau d'argent.

" Bah si mais tu avouera que le f-mmph !" dit le chien.

Il fut interrompu par son protégé qui venait de lui fermer le museau.

" Nous sommes censé travailler en équipe. Alors peu importe qui est le plus puissant." dit-il sans lever les yeux de son assiette.

Les autres sourirent. Voilà un sage précepte. Roy relâcha le museau du chien, et ce dernier poursuivit son repas. Ensuite, Mustang demanda à la princesse de revoir la carte.

" C'est quoi ces carrés là ?" lui demanda-t-il en rapprochant sa monture de la sienne.

La jeune femme sentit son coeur battre plus fort sans qu'elle s'explique vraiment pourquoi.

" Ce sont ... les campements ennemis." répondit-elle.

" Il y en a au moins un sur notre route." reprit Roy.

" Tu crois qu'on peut l'éviter ?" demanda Hayate.

" Vu ce qu'on doit faire, j'avais pensé que le mieux était de se faire discret le plus longtemps possible. Voyons un peu."

L'officier se mit à réfléchir au meilleur moyen. Il savait qu'ils risquaient de croiser un ennemi plus tôt que prévu, et qu'apparemment ils n'auraient d'autre choix que de passer dans un camp adverse.

" _Ce qu'il faut, c'est les empêcher d'être au courant de notre venue le plus tôt possible. Donc si jamais on croise ces soldats, nous serons obligés de les tuer._" pensa-t-il.

Il coula un regard vers la princesse. Son intuition lui disait que contrairement à son sosie elle n'avait jamais connu la guerre. Roy n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'elle voie des cadavres. Cette fois, il souhaitait protéger au maximum sa tranquillité d'esprit. Même si ça s'annonçait particulièrement difficile. Hayate émit un gémissement interrogateur.

Les regards onyx se croisèrent. Le chien attendait qu'il expose son idée. Roy lui adressa un fin sourire, roula la carte et la rendit à Riza. Kessarin se rapprocha et lui demanda s'il avait un plan.

" Nous croiserons sûrement des ennemis plus tôt qu'on ne l'imagine. Ca va être l'occasion de tester notre force. Selon le résultat que nous obtiendrons, je vous exposerais ce que j'ai trouvé." répondit le brun.

" Ouais bonne idée. Voyons d'abord ce dont nous sommes capables." acquiesça le géant.

Les autres furent d'accord avec lui.

" Dans ce cas, pressons un peu le pas, qu'en dites-vous ?" suggéra Feral.

" D'accord !" répondit Riza.

Elle lança son cheval clair au galop. Les autres Elemantalis suivirent aussi sec.

" T'attends quoi ?" demanda Hayate.

" Ben ... je suis jamais monté à cheval, je commence tout juste à m'habituer à celui-là." répondit Roy.

Il parvint néanmoins à faire trottiner sa monture.

" Ca c'est la meilleure ! Un Mustang qui ne sait pas conduire un cheval !" s'exclama Hayate.

" Hahaha ! Vraiment très drôle !" dit Roy avec rire ironique.

" Allez ! Lance-toi ou ils vont penser que tu es incapable."

" C'est ce qu'on va voir !" protesta le colonel.

Et hop il lança son cheval dans un furieux galop. Le chien sourit intérieurement : son protégé détestait qu'on lui dise qu'il était inutile, dans tous les sens que ce soit. Roy eut tôt fait de rattraper les autres. Ils le virent d'ailleurs bondir par-dessus un tronc, et les dépasser.

" Il est si pressé que ça ?" lança Kessarin.

Riza fronça les sourcils : ça ne devait pas être ça.

* * *

" Question : comment on arrête ce truc ?" demanda Roy.

" Mais comment veux-tu que je le sache ?" répondit Hayate qui commençait à baliser.

" Mais à quoi tu sers ?" s'écria Mustang en panique lui aussi.

" Et toi alors ? C'est qui est aux commandes de ce machin ?" répliqua le Yatori.

Roy réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il finit par tirer brutalement sur les rênes, et le cheval stoppa.

" Fiiiou !" soupira-t-il en même temps qu'Hayate.

Ils entendirent le galop de leurs compagnons qui le rejoignaient.

" Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda Riza d'un ton inquiet.

" Ouais ... il faut bien le reconnaître, je ne suis pas doué avec les chevaux." avoua le brun en se passant une main sur le visage.

" Ah ? Il n'y en a pas dans votre monde ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Si, mais nous utilisons un autre moyen de transport."

Roy refit marcher son cheval. En milieu d'après-midi, ils arrivèrent dans un petit village. L'endroit semblait étrangement désert. Les gens les regardaient aux vitres, puis se détournaient aussitôt.

" Mon intuition me dit qu'ils ont dû se faire attaquer." dit Eyria.

" Oui, il y a un peu de désordre." ajouta Feral.

Roy s'arrêta, et descendit. Ca ne lui disait rien qui vaille tout ça. Ses compagnons firent de même. Ils s'avancèrent dans la rue principale, guettant le moindre signe d'activité. Les Yatoris se rassemblèrent :

" Je le sens pas ce coin. On devrait repartir en vitesse." dit FireCloud.

" Le problème c'est que les chevaux sont très fatigués." dit la chatte Callirohé.

" Calli a raison : nous ne pouvons pas repartir tout de suite. Je suggère que nous regroupions autour de la princesse. Nos protégés sont mieux armés." dit Black Hayate.

Les animaux acquiescèrent, et allèrent se grouper autour d'elle. Roy était en tête du groupe, les sens aux aguets. Soudain, surgissant de nulle part, une dizaine de cavaliers en armure leur foncèrent dessus. Les Elementalis réagirent vite. Les Yatoris se servirent de leur pouvoir pour transporter la princesse aux abris. Bientôt les attaques fusèrent. Les assaillants avaient mis pieds à terre, et s'étaient rués vers nos héros.

Eyria créa un tourbillon, emprisonnant des soldats, et les asphyxiant. Kessarin ouvrit des failles dans lesquelles cinq ennemis tombèrent, puis ils les referma.

Roy envoya de longs jets de feu un peu partout, carbonisant ceux qui s'approchaient. Soudain, il perçut un cri strident qu'il reconnu sans peine.

" Riza !" s'exclama-t-il.

Il se précipita. Les quatre Yatoris venaient de prendre une raclée visiblement. Trois soldats armèrent des arcs, s'apprêtant à les achever. Roy réagit illico en dressant une barrière de feu entre.

" ROY DERRIERE TOI !" hurla Hayate.

Le brun se baissa par réflexe, puis il se tourna pour affronter son adversaire. Ses compagnons vinrent s'occuper des trois autres, aidés de leur Yatori. Le colonel évita un coup d'épée. En échange il frappa son adversaire à la tête. Le coup de pieds fit voler le casque. En découvrant le visage de son ennemi, Roy ne put retenir un cri de peur. Il était décomposé au possible. Ses yeux étaient blancs, la peau manquait par endroit, ou était en lambeaux.

Roy apercevait même des asticots blancs. Cette chose était morte, et même pourrissante. Nénamoins il combattait comme un vivant. En tout cas le colonel comprenait pourquoi les gens d'ici n'arrivaient pas à les tuer. Ils l'étaient déjà.

Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour le flamber. L'odeur qui s'en dégagea était pire que tout. Roy recula attivement, horrifé par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Les autres avaient vaincus leur propre adversaire.

" Roy ça va ? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme." dit Feral en approchant.

" Pire que ça. Je viens de comprendre pourquoi on ne pouvait pas les tuer avec des armes ordinaires." dit-il.

" Ah bon ?"

Puis tout d'un coup il fit volte-face, cherchant la princesse des yeux.

" Où est Riz ... la princesse ?" questionna-t-il.

Tous regardèrent autour d'eux. La blonde avait disparu.

" Les Soldats des Ténèbres l'ont emmenée. Nous avons essayé de la défendre, mais ces machins ont une de ces forces." répondit FireCloud.

" C'est une catastrophe !" s'exclama Kessarin.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire, pensa Hayate qui venait de surprendre l'expression de Roy. Ce dernier avait un air plus que glacial. L'humeur devait être à " éruption imminente". Juste après " avis de tempête".

" Où ?" demanda-t-il.

" Par là." lui répondit Hayate.

" Bien. Je vais aller la chercher. Vous autres vous attendrez à proximité du camp de ces morts-vivants." décida Roy.

" Morts-vivants ?" répéta Eyria.

" Tout à fait. J'ai vu le visage de l'un d'eux. Croyez-moi ces trucs sont morts."

" Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible !" fit Kessarin.

" Je crains bien que si. Voilà pourquoi les armes ordinaires ne fonctionnent pas contre eux." continua Roy en marchant vivement.

Il récupéra son cheval qu'il enfourcha prestement.

" Hé attends un peu ! On est censés travailler en équipe, c'est toi-même qui l'as dit !" rappela Feral.

" Certes, mais dans ce cas nous n'avons pas besoin d'y aller à cinquante. Ne vous en faites pas tout ira bien. On se retrouve au camp avec la princesse. Ou plus tôt qui sait." répondit Roy.

Puis sans attendre davantage, il partit au triple galop dans la direction indiquée par Hayate.Ce dernier suivait bien évidemment, juché à l'avant.

" Il a l'âme d'un chef cet homme." déclara Kessarin en le regardant s'éloigner.

" Oui ... allez, nous devons continuer. Roy a raison : c'est quelque chose qu'il peut gérer seul. Le feu est un puissant élément." dit Eyria.

Les trois Elementalis retrouvèrent leur monture. Sur celle de la princesse figurait la carte menant au temple. Kessarin la prit, et attacha le cheval au sien. Tous trois quittèrent le village. Les habitants n'avaient pas osé sortir, surtout à cause de l'attaque. Peu importait aux maîtres des éléments. Ils avaient une mission à accomplir.


	5. Phoenix

**Notre petite princesse va faire à son tour une drôle de découverte. Et pas que pour les soldats. Merci à tout le monde qui lisoit, et bonne lecture.**

**Chère Clewilan, ça fait du bien de te revoir, bonne chance pour continuer.**

* * *

La princesse Riza commençait à avoir mal au cœur sur ce cheval. Il s'en dégageait une odeur absolument infecte. Ceci ajouté aux ballottements de l'animal … enfin, la monture stoppa. Le cavalier descendit, et la chargea sur son épaule. Elle eut beau se débattre, rien n'y fit. En revanche, elle comprit pourquoi le cheval puait autant. Il se décomposait. Cette monture était en train de pourrir. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Et le cavalier, lui aussi avait la même odeur.

« _On dirait qu'ils sont morts._ » pensa-t-elle.

La jeune femme fut amenée dans un palais sombre. Plus précisément dans une grande salle. Son ravisseur la fit basculer, et elle tomba rudement par terre.

« Te voilà enfin princesse. Ca faisait longtemps. » fit une voix grave.

Riza se retourna, et reçut un choc. Cette personne était sans nul doute le chef des armées ennemies, mais surtout il était …

« Mon frère ?! » s'exclama-t-elle.

L'homme sourit. Il était blond comme elle, avec des cheveux très courts à l'arrière et une épaisse frange devant. Il s'approcha d'elle, et s'agenouilla.

« Surprise. » dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

« Mauvaise surprise. » répliqua Riza.

Son frère sourit de plus belle. Il avait été banni des terres de Sâar des années auparavant. Et voilà où elle le retrouvait, gouvernant ce qui semblait être une armée infernale et tentant conquérir les terres de son père.

« Explique-moi donc ce que tout ça signifie. » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est pourtant clair : je vais reprendre ce qui me revient de droit. » répondit son frère.

« Tu as perdu la tête ? Tu nous a trahi et tu espère toujours monter sur le trône ?! » s'exclama la princesse.

« Exactement. Si notre père n'avait pas manqué à ce point de confiance en moi, on n'en serait pas là. Il a toujours pensé que j'étais un incapable, c'est pourquoi il avait décidé de te confier le commandement à ma place. » répondit le blond.

« Comment ? »

« Visiblement tu n'étais pas au courant. Mais c'est un fait. Seulement comme tu l'as compris je ne suis pas d'accord. Alors, je me suis associé avec un puissant mage noir, qui a levé cette armée de morts-vivants. » continua le prince en se relevant.

Ainsi elle avait vu juste. Ces soldats étaient tous morts, voilà pourquoi ils n'arrivaient pas à les tuer. En tout cas, Riza n'en revenait pas de voir à quel point il était rongé par la rancœur. Le frère avec qui elle jouait enfant semblait si loin.

« Et moi ? Qu'as-tu l'intention de me faire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Devine ? T'empêcher pour un temps de contrecarrer mes plans. Je sais très bien que si tu joins ta force à ceux des Elementalis je serais vaincu. Tu restera donc là jusqu'à ce que je me sois occupé d'eux. »

Il fit un geste pour qu'on l'emmène. La princesse fut conduite dans une prison sinistre, très haute et glaciale. Une odeur de mort et de pourriture y régnait. Cette fois, elle allait bien finir par vomir. Le soldat moribond lui ôta ses liens, et la jeta comme un sac à patates dans une cellule. Riza se redressa péniblement, et observa ses nouveaux appartements. Froids, sombres et puants. La blonde se rendit à sa fenêtre, et regarda à travers les barreaux. Hm, inutile de songer à s'en aller par là, elle était bien trop haute. Seule solution, attendre des secours. Les Elementalis avaient besoin d'elle, ils finiraient bien par venir.

* * *

Le cheval de Roy s'arrêta brusquement, à la surprise de ses passagers. Puis il s'allongea sur le flanc. L'alchimiste du feu se dégagea tant bien que mal.

« Il est épuisé, pas étonnant après une telle course. » dit Hayate en s'approchant de la tête chevaline.

« Dans ce cas celui de notre fuyard doit l'être aussi. » dit le brun.

« Hmmm … j'ai comme un doute à ce sujet » fit le chien.

Il flaira un instant le sol, puis éternua pour chasser une odeur.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais : les montures sont comme ceux qui les montent. » annonça-t-il.

« Tu veux dire morts ? Remarque, si les cavaliers sont des zombies, pourquoi pas les chevaux. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons poursuivre notre route. Roy, tu peux voler en créant un oiseau avec ton élément. » suggéra Hayate.

« Mais ça risque d'être voyant un oiseau de feu. » releva Mustang.

« Dans ce cas, j'ai une autre solution. Tu va devoir me prêter un peu de ta force. »

Hayate se mit alors à tracer un cercle complexe à l'aide de ses griffes. Il s'installa ensuite au centre, et demanda au beau brun de s'approcher.

« Pose une main sur ma tête, et une sur le cercle. Active-le ensuite. » demanda le canidé.

« Mais je ne risque pas d'être pris dans la transmutation ? » interrogea Roy en faisant ce qu'il lui demandait.

« C'est justement ce que je veux. »

Le cercle brilla. Une grande lumière enveloppa Hayate, tandis que Roy sentit un flux circuler entre eux. La main glissa sur la fourrure du chien. Quelques instants plus tard, Mustang comprit pourquoi. Hayate avait changé de taille, et radicalement. Il avait presque la même taille qu'un cheval, et ressemblait davantage à un loup qu'un chien. Ses canines supérieures dépassaient de sa mâchoire, les muscles saillaient. Franchement impressionnant.

« Wouaho. » commenta le brun en se relevant.

« Voilà la capacité spéciale des Yatoris : devenir une vraie bête de combat, et accessoirement une machine à tuer. » expliqua Hayate.

« Ah ben oui je veux bien te croire ! »

« Bien : grimpe là-dessus, nous avons une princesse à sauver. »

L'énorme chien se baissa, et Mustang prit place sur son dos. Il s'agrippa au pelage fourni, et s'élança. Les pattes puissantes martelaient le sol, enfonçant profondément les griffes. Hayate suivait les traces laissées par le cheval mort.

Au bout d'un long moment, ils arrivèrent devant une cité fortifiée. Le chien géant stoppa au bout d'une colline surplombant le tout.

« Ca m'a l'air très grand. Comment allons-nous retrouver la princesse ? » dit Hayate.

« Je suggère de commencer par la grande tour au centre. » dit Roy.

« Bonne idée. Il va nous falloir nous fondre dans la masse. Pour ça, on pourrait se métamorphoser.»

« Oui … en un soldat avec son cheval. »

« Allons-y. »

Mustang se chargea de la métamorphose. Hayate fut changé en cheval pourrissant pendant que Roy revêtait l'armure que portait ces soldats zombies.

« _Nous allons nous servir de notre lien pour communiquer. On m'a dit qu'au fil du temps il se transformait en télépathie. Pour le moment, nous ne pouvons transmettre nos pensées que sous forme de sentiments._ » songea Hayate.

Roy avait plus ou moins bien perçu le message. Jusqu'ici, c'était son Yatori qui avait perçut ses sentiments. Mais si lui le pouvait, alors logiquement l'officier aussi. Il fit aussitôt un essai.

« _C'est confus, mais j'ai perçus une acceptation._ »

Parfait, c'était là ce qu'il avait voulu faire passer. Tous deux s'avancèrent vers la grande porte en fer forgée marquant l'entrée de la cité. Cette dernière s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Roy s'étonna de la facilité à entrer. Ce à quoi son Yatori répondit que quand on était mort, on ne réfléchissait pas beaucoup. Mustang se dirigea l'air de rien vers la grande tour.

« _Jusque là, tout bien_. » pensa-t-il.

« _Baisse pas garde._ » rappela le chien avec bon sens.

Le colonel trouva une porte de service. Il en fit fondre la serrure et entra avec précaution. De son côté Hayate reprit sa forme de chien gigantesque. Tous deux montèrent un long escalier. Arrivé en haut, Roy se boucha le nez devant l'infection présente. Hayate ne put retenir un gémissement réprobateur. Le canidé colla la truffe au sol, cherchant l'odeur de Riza. Son ami le suivait, respirant tant bien que mal.

* * *

Soudain, deux gardes firent irruption. Roy n'attendit pas leur réaction, et les réduisit en cendres. Ils continuèrent leur route. Un peu plus loin, Hayate gronda. Le colonel sursauta : ce grondement était terrifiant. Un détachement venant de leur droite lui permit de revenir à la réalité. Les zombies armèrent leurs arcs.

« Et allez donc ! » s'exclama Roy en faisant un bond de côté.

Les flèches fusèrent au même instant. Hayate sauta sur un mur pour esquiver, puis fonça dans le tas. Il attrapa un premier mort par le bras, et le fit tournoyer. Ce faisant il percuta les autres. Mais le bras du soldat se détacha, il s'écrasa dans un bruit sourd contre un mur. Mustang arriva en renfort. Il avait pris soin de s'armer de couteaux, d'étoiles métalliques et d'une épée. Le brun trancha les jambes, avant de passer aux têtes.

« Baaah c'est pas bon ! » s'exclama Hayate.

Il venait de broyer une tête dans sa puissante mâchoire.

« Evidemment c'est de la bidoche pourrie ! » sourit Roy en démembrant un adversaire.

L'alarme avait été donnée, et il leur fallait se dépêcher. Le chien retrouva l'odeur de la princesse. Roy se charger d'éliminer ceux qui se mettaient en travers de leur chemin. Le bruit de la bataille parvint bientôt aux oreilles de la blonde. Elle se leva. La porte de sa cellule sauta, laissant passer une haute silhouette en armure.

« Riza ? » fit une voix.

« Monsieur Roy ! »

Elle courut vers lui. Mustang la prit par la main, et ils entreprirent de sortir. La princesse sursauta en découvrant Hayate occupé à déchiqueter un soldat.

« Il en vient de plus en plus ! » s'exclama le canidé.

« Merde ! » fit Roy.

Il se plaça devant la jeune femme pour la protéger. Afin de mieux se servir de son élément, il se débarrassa en vitesse de son armure. Ses flammes faisaient des ravages. Soudain, il entendit un hurlement. Un des cadavres avait attrapé Riza. Cette dernière hurlait, car elle découvrait le visage décomposé de son adversaire. Le zombie commença à l'emporter. Mais Mustang lança une attaque qui lui calcina les jambes. Le mort tomba sur la princesse. En voyant ce visage rempli de bestioles, elle ne put retenir un autre cri.

Roy la débarrassa du cadavre, et le brûla. Il s'agenouilla ensuite vers elle.

« Riza ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

Terrorisée, elle ne lui répondit pas. Il vit briller des larmes dans les yeux d'ambre. La princesse éclata en sanglots.

« Allons Riza du calme. Je suis là, tout se passera bien. Shhht, on va vite sortir de là. » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Riza le serra fortement. Roy passa une main dans les longs cheveux blonds. Les pleurs de la jeune femme s'estompèrent rapidement. Elle respira son parfum apaisant, une sensation de sécurité la gagna peu à peu. Tous deux entendirent soudain un grand bruit tout près.

« On a pas le temps pour les roucoulades ! Ils arrivent en masse, on va être submergés ! » s'exclama Hayate qui venait d'atterrir à leur côté.

« Roy … » fit Riza, le regard empli de crainte.

« Ne vous en faites pas princesse. Je me charge de nous frayer un chemin. » répondit le beau brun avec un sourire doux.

Il se releva pour faire face à l'ennemi. Son regard flamboyait, bien plus que d'habitude. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte des flammes apparurent sur son corps. Puis une vague de feu jaillit dans le couloir. Elle prit la forme d'un oiseau, qui poussa un cri perçant.

« Un phœnix ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il y arriverait si tôt ! » fit Hayate surpris.

Le militaire semblait avoir disparu. En réalité, comme l'expliqua le Yatori à la princesse, il était _à l'intérieur_. La différence avec la création de la même chose pour voler. Le phœnix était l'attaque la plus forte d'un maître du feu. Hayate fit monter la princesse sur son dos, et galopa vers la sortie. L'oiseau de feu détruisait tout sur son passage, en poussant des cris de rage. Enfin, il se mit à grandir considérablement pour faire exploser la prison, la détruisant ainsi complètement. Riza tourna la tête pour voir ce spectacle. Le phœnix volait à présent au-dessus d'eux, leur ouvrant la voie. Le chien slalomait entre les torrents de feu.

Bientôt, ils atteignirent la porte métallique, que fit fondre l'oiseau orangé. Le Yatori ne s'arrêta de courir qu'une fois en haut de la colline. Le phœnix se posa, libérant son créateur qui tomba à genoux.

« Roy ! » s'exclama la princesse en descendant.

Elle se précipita vers lui. Le colonel état hors d'haleine. Il se mit à trembler, et finit par perdre connaissance. Le Yatori s'approcha pendant que la jeune femme tentait de le ranimer.

« Ce n'est rien. Ca arrive la première fois, quand on a pas l'expérience nécessaire. » dit-il.

Le chien demanda à la princesse de le mettre sur son dos. Ce qu'elle fit, non sans mal. Le trio continua sa route le plus rapidement possible. Riza trouva la monture de Mustang, remise entre-temps. Elle l'enfourcha.

« Où sont passés les autres au fait ? » demanda la blonde.

« Roy leur a dit de se rendre au camp, comme prévu. C'est là-bas que nous les retrouverons. » répondit Hayate.

« Le soir tombe, ce ne sera donc pas avant demain. » dit-elle.

« Exact. Tâchons de trouver un endroit sûr où passer la nuit. »


	6. Tempête élémentale

**Y va y avoir du sport ... mais moi je reste tranquille derrière mon ordinateur. L'heure de la baston a sonnée pour nos Elementalis. Merci à ceux qui lisent et bonne lecture !**

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis une heure. Roy était allongé sur le sol, encore inconscient. Enfin plus pour très longtemps : il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux avec un gémissement. Il aperçut le visage de Riza.

« Princesse ? Où sommes-nous ? »

« Dans un lieu sûr. Comment vous sentez-vous ? » répondit la princesse.

« Ca peut aller … mais je ne me suis jamais senti aussi fatigué. » répondit le colonel en se redressant.

Un feu de camp avait été allumé, et un gibier cuisait dessus. Hayate était de l'autre côté, toujours aussi énorme.

« Tu garde cette forme combien de temps ? » interrogea Elementalis.

« Autant que je veux. Mais si jamais je reprends mon gabarit normal, il faudra recommencer la transmutation pour revenir à celui-ci. » répondit le Yatori.

Roy hocha la tête, et s'enquit de la santé de princesse agenouillée à côté de lui.

« Je vais très bien. Merci d'être venu me délivrer. » répondit doucement la jeune femme.

« Mais c'est bien normal. Nous n'allions tout de même pas vous laisser au milieu de ces cadavres ! » fit Mustang avec un sourire.

La princesse sourit à son tour. Elle était vraiment contente que ce soit lui qui soit venu à son secours, plutôt qu'un autre. Riza se rendit compte qu'elle avait espéré qu'il viendrait seul. Roy alla vérifier la cuisson de la viande, et tourna la broche. Black Hayate nota que la blonde ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il sourit intérieurement : exactement comme la Riza de son monde. Et Roy semblait attaché à elle. Le signe que ces deux-là devaient finir ensemble.

La viande cuite, le militaire entreprit d'en découper des morceaux qu'il planta sur des bâtons, et en tendit un à la princesse. Hayate eut droit à près de la moitié du gibier.

« Princesse … est-ce que vous avez pu apprendre quelque chose en étant là-bas ? » demanda soudain Mustang.

« Oui … le chef de nos ennemis … »

Elle marqua une pause. Roy et le chien géant tournèrent la tête vers elle, attendant qu'elle poursuive.

« C'est mon frère. »

Ah ! D'accord ! Voilà qui était intéressant.

« Votre frère … » fit Roy.

« Oui. Il a été banni de nos terres il y a environ six ans. Mon frère semble rongé par la rancœur : il s'est associé à un mage noir qui a pu lever cette armée de morts. Depuis, il veut reprendre ce qu'il pense être à lui. » raconta Riza.

« Ca explique comment ces soldats pourrissants vivent. Enfin si on peut appeler ça une vie. » reprit le brun avant de mordre dans sa viande.

Le colonel ne savait pas si le lien de parenté de la princesse avec le chef ennemi était une complication ou non. Tout bien réfléchi, mieux valait d'abord aller au temple et aviser ensuite. Roy jeta son bâton, puis laissa le reste du repas à son Yatori. Il se leva ensuite, et alla farfouiller dans les sacs posés près de la selle de son cheval. Il en retira une couverture, qu'il alla poser sur la princesse.

« Oh euh … merci. Mais et vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ne vous en faites pas. » répondit Roy avec un sourire.

Il fit signe à Hayate de s'approcher. L'énorme chien vint s'allonger près de lui, et le militaire se pelotonna contre l'animal. Riza sourit, puis se coucha.

Le jour suivant, ce fut elle qui les réveilla. Et comme d'habitude, le brun rechigna à se lever. Son Yatori ne fit pas tant de manières : il se leva, de sorte que son compagnon tomba par terre. 

« Wouaïe ! »

La princesse pouffa de rire, pendant que le maître du feu se releva en grognant. Le petit-déjeuner fut composé de reste de viande de la veille, que Mustang avait pris soin de conserver. A présent, il leur fallait rejoindre le reste de la troupe.

* * *

Ces derniers étaient justement arrivés non loin du camp ennemi, juste avant le temple. Eyria faisait une reconnaissance depuis les airs.

« _Ce camp est vraiment vaste_. _Je me demande ce qu'a prévu Roy pour le franchir._ » pensa-t-elle.

L'Elémentalis de l'air fit décrivit une courbe arrière, et alla rejoindre ses compagnons. Elle leur détailla ce qu'elle avait vu.

« Mais il est où Roy ? » se demanda Kessarin à haute voix.

« Peut-être a-t-il échoué dans le sauvetage de la princesse. » suggéra FireCloud.

« Parle pas de malheur. Si un seul de nous cinq manque, nous sommes perdus et le royaume avec. » dit Callirohé.

Feral suggéra de réfléchir à un plan d'attaque en attendant le colonel. Eyria proposa une attaque nocturne, pendant que Kessarin pensait à une attaque sur plusieurs fronts.

« Et moi je pensais attaquer tout de suite et sur plusieurs côtés. » fit une voix.

Tous se retournèrent, pour découvrir Roy juché sur son Yatori.

« Roy ! » fit Feral toute contente.

« T'en as mis du temps ! » sourit Kessarin.

Le colonel lui rendit son sourire, et descendit. Ses compagnons l'entourèrent lui et la princesse.

« Alors ? T'avais prévu quoi ? » demanda le maître de la terre.

« Un passage en force. Notre but c'est d'arriver au temple, mais si on peut faire le maximum de dégât … »

« Ca me va. Passons donc en force comme tu dis. » sourit le géant.

« Nous avons également intérêt à être rapides, le camp est immense. »avertit Eyria.

Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler. Automatiquement les regards se portèrent sur celui qui contrôlait cet élément. Mais Kessarin assura qu'il n'y était pour rien. SweetWind s'envola pour voir ce qui se passait.

« Ce sont des renforts ! Un véritable régiment ! » s'exclama l'oiseau au plumage d'argent.

« Ce doit être l'œuvre de mon frère, il sait pour moi. » dit Riza.

« Alors on a plus de temps à perde. Kessarin, dresse un mur entre eux et nous. Eyria tu feras le ménage de l'autre côté. Feral, toi tu m'ouvre en grands les portes du camp. Princesse, vous resterez avec les Yatoris : ils vous conduiront au temple. » décida Roy.

« Mais … et vous ? » demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

« Moi et Feral on fera diversion. Nous vous rejoindrons rapidement. » répondit le brun.

« C'est trop dangereux. »

« Ca ira très bien. » sourit-il avec douceur.

« En attendant, que les autres Yatoris usent de leur capacité spéciale. » lança Hayate.

Les transmutations eurent lieu en même temps. Les trois animaux prirent des proportions énormes. Riza monta sur le dos de FireCloud, un peu plus petit qu'Hayate.

« Allez on y va ! » s'exclama Roy.

Chacun partit là où il devait. Kessarin dressa un épais mur devant le régiment ennemi, qui se fracassa dessus. Eyria décolla, et fit souffler un vent violent, qui renversa montures et cavaliers. Feral pour sa part, défonça les portes avec de puissantes trombes d'eau. Elle et Roy se chargèrent de tout déblayer autour d'eux. Les Yatoris enfin, fonçaient droit devant, les chevaux à leur suite. Hayate, Callirohé et SweetWind s'occupaient de ceux qui se mettaient en travers de leur route. Il importait que la princesse arrive la première.

Le camp était sujet à une véritable tempête des éléments. L'eau déferlait partout, balayant tout sur son passage. Tout ce qui n'était pas touché par cet élément l'était par le feu. Kessarin et Eyria vinrent bientôt prêter main-forte à leur amis.

Même s'ils ne tuaient pas les soldats, l'essentiel était d'endommager leurs corps au maximum pour qu'il soit inutilisable, obligeant leur propriétaire à rester au sol. La surprise et la puissance des Elémentalis furent décisifs.

Les morts tentaient de contrecarrer leurs attaques, mais privé d'une instance supérieure pour les coordonner, ils furent vite dépassés par les évènements. Roy ordonna à ses compagnons d'avancer le plus rapidement possible. Inutile de trop s'attarder dans les environs. De plus, la princesse devait être déjà sortie du camps. Kessarin eut alors l'idée d'élever deux murailles entre eux et leurs assaillants. Cela leur permettrait d'économiser leur forces.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les Yatoris étaient presque arrivés à la sortie. La lenteur de réflexion des soldats morts leur conférait un avantage. Cependant, ces derniers avaient le nombre pour eux.

« Plus on en écrase plus il en vient ! » s'exclama Hayate, qui venait d'envoyer planer un soldat.

« Et puis ils sont collants ! » ajouta Callirohé.

Elle boula en avant, écrasant celui qui se trouvait sur son dos. SweetWind fonça sur deux autres qu'ils saisit chacun dans une patte avant de les larguer sur un petit nombre. Le renard de la terre slalomait et bondissait par dessus d'autres.

« Tenez bon princesse, nous y sommes presque. » dit-il.

« Moi ça va, mais toi ? »

« Aussi. »

Une muraille se dressa soudain devant eux. Le grand renard s'arrêta dans un coin.

« Une petite transmutation s'impose. » dit-il.

Fire actionna le cercle qu'il portait en bracelet autour d'une patte. Un large trou s'ouvrit dans le mur d'en face. Le reste des Yatoris arriva, tous franchirent le trou.

« Nous devons attendre les autres. » fit Riza.

Tout à coup, ils découvrirent d'autres soldats devant eux. Les Yatoris grondèrent. Malgré la fatigue ils ne reculeraient pas. Au moment de passer à l'attaque, un torrent de feu s'abattit sur l'ennemi, les cramant jusqu'aux orteils.

« Roy ! » fit Riza à mi-voix.

Le brun se tenait en effet à quelques pas. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement. Lui aussi devait être épuisé. Les autres Elementalis le rejoignirent, hors d'haleine. Kessarin avait colmaté le trou dans le rempart du camps.

« Bon … on est passés … » souffla-t-il.

« Oui. Et avec le … foutoir, souk ou bazar comme vous voulez, ils seront trop désorientés pour songer à nous poursuivre. » dit Roy.

« Je ne pense pas que la réflexion soit leur fort. » souligna Feral.

Eyria acquiesça. Roy sonna à nouveau le départ. Trop fatigués pour remonter sur les chevaux, chacun en attrapa les rênes et commença à marcher. La marche les aiderait à récupérer leur souffle. Selon la carte de la princesse, le temple était encore assez éloigné. Nos amis descendirent un chemin escarpé.

« Bien, on va faire une pause. » annonça Roy.

Ladite pause fut accueilli avec des exclamations soulagées. Tout le monde s'installa quelque part pour se reposer. Feral se rapprocha de Roy, et s'assit tout près de lui.

« Merci de m'avoir protégée tout à l'heure. » lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Hein ? Oh de rien. » fit le brun.

« Toi on peut dire que tu as l'âme d'un chef. Et tu as tout de suite vu ce qu'il fallait faire. » continua-t-elle d'une voix un peu sensuelle.

Riza qui la regardait faire, fronça les sourcils. La maîtresse de l'eau semblait elle aussi craquer pour l'alchimiste. Feral continua à discuter avec Mustang, tentant d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Ce dernier répondit de temps en temps à ses questions, sans manifester pour autant un quelconque intérêt pour la jeune femme. Celle-ci n'avait cependant pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire. D'ailleurs, la princesse la vit poser sa main sur celle du colonel.

« Bon ! Et si on allait ? On n'a pas tout notre temps non plus ! » s'exclama Riza en se levant d'un coup.

« Oh on a bien cinq minutes encore, ils ne vont pas nous rattraper de sitôt. Et je suis sûre que tout le monde ne s'est pas encore remis. » dit Feral.

« Vouais, j'ai besoin de deux petites minutes de plus. » acquiesça Kessarin.

« Mais on est encore loin, et mieux vaut arriver le plus tôt possible non ? » insista Riza.

« Ce n'est pas faux princesse. Cependant comme le dit Feral, il vaut mieux attendre que tout le monde soit bien remis. » dit Roy.

Elle avait espéré qu'il soit d'accord avec elle. Riza vit Feral afficher un petit sourire de triomphe qui l'énerva. La jeune femme retourna s'asseoir, contrariée.

Roy perçut soudain ce qui ressemblait à un rire de la part de son Yatori. Il lui demanda ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

« _Princesse jalouse._ » comprit-il.

« _Jalouse ? De qui ?_ »

« _Feral._ »

Roy rougit. Riza, jalouse … même si ce n'était pas celle qu'il connaissait ça surprenait. La jeune femme aperçut sa rougeur, et crut que Feral en était la raison. La jalousie lui mordit davantage le cœur. L'Elementalis de l'eau avait dû faire exprès de la contredire pour continuer à le séduire. La princesse sera les poings, se maudissant d'être dépourvue de l'assurance de sa rivale et d'expérience.

Il fallait bien le reconnaître … Roy était le seul homme qui lui avait plu jusqu'ici. Son regard de braise la troublait, et elle se sentait toute timide face à lui.

« _Je n'ai jamais vu un regard aussi envoûtant que le sien. Carrément hypnotique en fait._ » se dit-elle en lui coulant un regard.

Le colonel chassa une mèche brune, manquant de faire soupirer la princesse. L'affaire ne serait pas simple.


	7. Le mage noir

**Bien, je vous mets la suite, en espérant que le nombre de lecteur va aller croissant et non pas décroissant, inversement proportionnel ou égal. Vous suivez ? Moi non plus. Sur ce bonne lecture .**

* * *

Le groupe avait finalement reprit sa route. Les chevaux étant assez reposés, ils pouvaient de nouveau se faire transporter. Les Yatoris avaient retrouvé leur taille normale, et étaient également sur les montures. Riza avait décidé de se poster auprès de Roy, au grand dam de Feral. 

"_ Allons bon ! Si la princesse craque aussi pour lui, me v'là bien._" pensa-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Roy pour sa part, pensait plutôt à la réussite de leur mission. Beaucoup de vies en dépendaient. Apparemment, le chef ennemi était au courant de leur venue et aussi de leur but. Il avait déjà envoyé un régiment pour les arrêter. Fort heureusement pour eux, les morts ne réfléchissaient pas des masses, et Mustang étant un très bon tacticien il avait rapidement trouvé une parade.

" Princesse ?" appela-t-il soudain.

Riza sursauta en l'entendant, de même que son rythme cardiaque.

" Vous m'aviez signalé un mage la dernière fois, avez-vous pu voir à quoi il ressemblait ?" interrogea le brun.

" Non. Il n'était pas présent."

" Hmmm. C'est un paramètre que l'on doit également prendre en compte. Car dès que votre fère se sera rendu compte de son échec, il peut nous l'envoyer."

" C'est déjà fait à mon avis, intervint Hayate. Je ne sais si vos éléments suffiront face à son savoir ésotérique."

" Hayate a raison, nous devrions trouver une parade." dit Eyria.

" Ca va être dur : l'alchimie fait-elle le poids face à la magie ?" demanda Kessarin.

" Je ne sais pas. Si on pouvait lui tendre un piège ... laissez-moi y réfléchir." répondit Roy.

Les autres acquiesçèrent. Roy s'y connaissait en stratégie, aussi lui laissaient-ils le champ libre à ce niveau-là. Le brun se mit à cogiter.

" _Comment piège le mage ?_" transmit Hayate.

" _Pas idée. Pas savoir quand attaque venir, donc dur. Euuuuhhh ..._"

" _Idée piège bonne. Yatoris servir, juste dernier moment._"

" _OUI !_ _Nous laisser mage attaquer, vous arriver dernier moment, puis piège lui avec alchimie._" fit Roy.

" _Pouvoir marcher. Mais nous devoir être en garde._" répondit Hayate.

Ils ne se comprenaient encore que par sentiments et pensées incomplètes, mais leur lien s'affinait. Le colonel fit part de son idée à ses compagnons. SweetWind les informa qu'il guetterait une éventuelle attaque depuis les airs. L'oiseau s'envola immédiatement. Callirohé suggéra que les Yatoris se camouflent, pour bénéficier d'un effet de surprise. Chacun utilisa l'achimie des ombres qui leur permis de prendre la couleur de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

A présent, ils n'avaient plus qu'à se méfier et attendre.

* * *

De son coté, le prince avait appris son échec. 

" Maudits Elementalis ! Ils m'on bousillé un régiment et près des trois quarts d'un camps !" s'exclama-t-il en chiffonnant le papier contenant la nouvelle.

" Que comptez-vous faire sire ?" demanda le mage.

" Le leur faire payer, ça va de soi. Il faut reconnaître qu'ils ont réussi un beau coup. Mais je connais un moyen, ou plutôt une personne qui pourra leur tenir tête." répondit le prince blond.

Ce disant il coula un regard vers son associé. Celui-ci avait déjà compris le message. Aussi hocha-t-il la tête, fit une rapide courbette puis se retira pour se préparer. La première chose à faire était de les repérer. Le mage se rendit près d'une table où stagnait une eau claire. Il passa une main dessus, effleurant le liquide et prononçant une drôle de phrase. L'eau se troubla, puis une image apparut : celle des Elementalis et de la princesse.

" Les voilà. Mais où sont donc leurs Yatoris ?"

Les gardiens animaux n'apparaissaient pas dans l'image. Le sorcier les chercha, sans parvenir à les localiser. Peu importe, seuls les humains comptaient. Il les éliminerait, ramènerait la princesse et l'affaire sera réglée. Le mage localisa le groupe avec précision, et acheva de se préparer. Une fois qu'il fut prêt à partir, il leva le sceptre orné d'une améthyste qu'il tenait. La pierre brilla, et le mage commença à tracer des signes devant lui, comme s'il était devant un tableau invisible.

Il traça ainsi une frise de signes étranges autour de lui. Le dernier dessiné, il leva le sceptre à l'horizontale, le tenant à deux mains. Un halo violet noir l'enveloppa, et il disparut dans un petit nuagede fumée. Il réapparut sur un petit chemin de terre. Tout près du groupe. SweetWind le repéra bien vite, et lança un cri strident. Le mage passa aussitôt à l'attaque : il brandit son sceptre dont la pierre brilla. Avant qu'un Elementalis ne puisse réagir, tous furent se retrouvèrent enfermé dans des bulles.

FireCloud, qui avait eut la bonne idée de suggérer aux autres Yatoris d'être à pattes, put ainsi contre-attaquer avec ses amis. L'effet de surprise leur conféra un instant l'avantage. Mais leur adversaire ne tarda pas à comprendre la ruse.

" De l'alchimie des ombres ... très intelligent." dit-il.

Il enferma les Yatoris dans les losanges dégageant de l'électricité. Les Yatoris couinèrent de douleur.

" Hayate !" s'exclama Roy.

Il tourna les yeux vers le mage. La capuche qui masquait son visage était tombée pendant la bataille. Et le colonel le reconnut sans peine :

" _Breda ?! _" pensa-t-il.

Le rouquin observa d'un air satisfait ses prisonniers. Feral essayait de se libérer grâce à son élément, mais la bulle était solide. Breda se dirigea vers la princesse, qui fit faire un mouvement de recul à son cheval.

" Princesse allez vous-en !" s'exclama Roy.

Mais Riza ne pouvait se résoudre à les abandonner. Surtout lui ... la mage était près d'elle à présent.

" Venez avec moi princesse, et il ne leur sera fait aucun mal." dit-il en tendant une main.

Mais Riza fit cabrer son cheval, et le lança sur le mage. Ce dernier s'écarta d'un bond.

" Mauvaise réponse, Altesse !" dit-im avec un sourire mauvais.

Il lança une attaque. Le cheval hennit et tomba, paralysé.

" FUYEZ BON SANG !" cria Roy.

" Oui allez vous-en !" ajouta Eyria.

" Mais ..." dit Riza.

" Faites ce qu'on vous dit !" lança Kessarin.

" Inutile." intervint le mage.

Il remua son sceptre, et des chaînes vinrent entraver les poignets et les chevilles de la princesse. Elle tomba à son tour.

" Riza !" s'écria Roy.

Il tenta à son tour de se libérer. Le mage ne s'en soucia pas, et la prit dans ses bras.

" Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer. La bulle va absorber votre énergie, puis vous mourrez." dit-il en levant la tête vers le colonel.

Riza se débattait, et il finit par la mettre sur son épaule.

" ROY ! " appela-t-elle.

Le brun fit à nouveau jaillir son élément. Il finirait bien par briser cette maudite prison ... il voyait la princesse s'éloigner avec le mage. Qui sait ce que ce type allait lui faire. Le mage avait beau avoir le physique d'un de ses subordonnés, ce n'était pas la même personne. Ce n'était pas le Breda qu'il connaissait. Celui-là ... s'en était pris à la mauvaise personne. Les flammes apparurent sur le corps de Roy sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.

" _Riza ..._" pensa-t-il.

Les flammes grandirent. Le colonel ferma les yeux, visualisant l'image de la princesse. Celle de son lieutenant sur superposa à elle, pour finir par prendre sa place. Une vive émotion envahit le coeur du colonel.

" _RIZA ! _"

Les flammes envahirent la bulle, et la firent exploser. Roy tomba sur le sol. Les flammes étaient toujours présentes. Le bruit qu'il avait fait en tombant alerta le mage.

" Que ... vous êtes arrivé à la briser ? " s'étonna-t-il.

Roy se redressa, l'air dangereusement calme. Tous deux se défièrent du regard.

" Ah je vois : la colère vous a libéré." fit le mage.

" Ce n'était pas de la colère. C'est bien plus que ça." répondit Roy.

Il tourna les yeux vers la princesse. Le mage comprit de quoi il parlait. Il lança aussitôt une attaque. Roy leva une main, et les puissantes flammes consummèrent le sort. Il envoya à nouveau son élément : un jet de flamme pointu. Le mage en sentit la chaleur le brûler. Il euit ensuite droit à une pluie de braises, qui trouèrent son abri. Breda riposta par une pluie d'éclairs.

Roy pirouetta pour les éviter. Il saisit des couteaux dissimulés à sa ceinture, et les lança sur l'ennemi. Il en profita pour se rapprocher, dégaina une épée pour fendre en deux le mage.

Le roux bloqua avec son sceptre. Il s'aperçut alors que Mustang ne le regardait pas. Ses yeux onyx étaient dirigés vers la princesse. Le mage le repoussa brutalement. Roy lança un autre coup de lame. Pas question qu'il le laisse à nouveau utiliser sa magie. L'alchimiste accéléra la cadence. Visiblement le mage ne savait pas se battre autrement qu'avec ses pouvoirs. Tant pis pour lui. Le sang commença à couler. Le brun blessa son adversaire à l'oeil, puis le fit chuter.

" Renonce avant que je ne te fasse avaler ton bulletin de naissance." avertit Roy en pointant sa lame sur la gorge de son ennemi.

Mais Breda ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Roy lui avait montré un point faible qu'il comptait bien exploiter. Il claqua des doigts. Aussitôt Riza poussa des cris de douleur.

" T'as intérêt à m'épargner. Parce que si je meurs, le sort continuera et la tuera." avertit-il.

Roy serra les dents. Puis il s'écarta. Le mage se redressa, et le sort de torture cessa. Riza s'affala, les larmes perlant à ses yeux. Roy lança un regard assassin au mage. L'autre répondit par un sourire de victoire.

" Imbécile." lança Roy.

Breda afficha un air soupçonneux. Et c'est bien là la dernière expression qu'il prit. Avant qu'il n'aie le temps de le réaliser, un tourbillon de flammes jaillit et le calcina rapidement. Les chaînes de la princesse disparurent, que mêmes que les prisons magiques. Roy alla vers Riza et s'accroupit devant elle.

" Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

" Ou ... oui."

Il l'aida à se relever. Hayate courut vers eux. Roy le souleva dans ses bras, et reçut de grands coups de langue en échange.

" T'as été génial mon vieux !" fit le chien.

" Beau combat Roy." ajouta Kessarin.

Il lui donna une grande tape dans le dos. Roy se courba et faillit échapper le chien. Il remercia le maître de la terre. Feral se fit discrète sur ce coup-là. Il semblerait que Roy tienne beaucoup à la princesse. Après un moment de triomphe, nos amis remontèrent à cheval pour continuer leur voyage. Le soir venu, ils firent halte pour monter le camp. La princesse s'approcha du colonel.

" Merci beaucoup de votre aide. Dites-moi ... avez-vous une liaison avec la Riza de votre monde ?" demanda-t-elle.

Roy piqua un magnifique fard.

" Heineuhmaiseuhnoneuhpasdutout !" dit-il d'un trait.

Riza afficha un sourire. Maintenant elle comprenait.

" Mais vous l'aimez pas vrai ?" reprit-elle d'une voix douce.

Roy rougit de plus belle, lui donnant là la réponse qu'elle attendait.

" Et donc elle ne le sait pas." continua la blonde.

Roy secoua la tête de manière négative. La princesse lui en demanda la raison.

" Parce que je ne peux pas. Voyez-vous je suis militaire, et elle est ma subordonnée. Dans mon monde, les relations entre supérieur et subordonnés sont interdites." expliqua le brun.

" Oh. Pourtant l'amour peut abattre ce genre d'obstacle." fit Riza.

" C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça." sourit Mustang.

" En tout cas elle a beaucoup de chance ..." soupira la princesse.

Roy lui coula un regard. C'était plutôt lui qui avait de la chance de l'avoir. Le jeune homme s'allongea, les yeux rivés sur le ciel étoilé. La princesse avait raison : il aimait Riza Hawkeye. Mais en ce moment, la jeune femme voyait quelqu'un d'autre. A ce souvenir, la jalousie revint au galop lui mordre le coeur.

Elle allait lui filer entre les doigts. Il soupira et cligna des yeux. Hayate vint près de lui, et lui lécha la joue. Roy le caressa, et le chien s'allongea près de lui.


	8. La forêt de la peur

**Il est temps de mettre la suite. Nos héros vont renouer avec des souvenirs pénibles ... qui pourra les en sortir ? Merci à tout le monde qui lisoit.**

* * *

Il restait encore beaucoup de route à faire avant d'arriver au temple. Les soldats ennemis ne s'étaient pas montrés depuis un moment, ce qui avait tendance à inquiéter un peu le groupe.

" Ca va Hayate ?" demanda Roy au chien devant lui.

" Oui ne t'en fait pas ! Maintenant je me suis bien remis de l'attaque du mage noir." répondit Hayate.

Roy sourit, et le caressa sur la tête. Sweet Wind vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Eyria.

" Toujours rien. Vous croyez que la disparition du mage a entraîné celle des soldats zombies ?" demanda l'oiseau.

" Ce serait bien trop simple. Le sort doit être configuré pour perdurer en cas de perte de son lanceur." fit Callirohé.

" Dans ce cas, on doit s'attendre à une nouvelle attaque." ajouta FireCloud.

" En attendant, il est bientôt midi, nous devrions faire une pause." lança Roy devant.

Le groupe arrêta les chevaux d'un même geste. Chacun descendit pour monter un petit camp. Ils s'étaient arrêté près d'une forêt. Kessarin sortit les provisions du sac, pendant que les filles mettaient le couvert. Roy aida l'Elementtalis de la terre à préparer le déjeuner.

" Dis ..." fit Hayate.

" Quoi ?" répondit son compagnon.

" Cette forêt ... elle est étrange."

Le brun tourna la tête vers la lisière du bois. Hormis qu'elle était très sombre, il n'y voyait rien d'anormal. Musang lança un regard interrogateur à son Yatori.

" Elle est trop sombre, cette obscurité n'est pas naturelle." fit le chien.

Kessarin et son renard regardèrent eux aussi les bois. C'est vrai que c'était étrange, aucune lumière ne semblait passer entre les branchages. Mais comme le dit le géant, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention d'y aller il n'y avait pas de quoi s'alarmer. Ils ne s'en occupèrent donc plus, se concentrant sur leur repas. Ils s'accordèrent ensuite un petit quart d'heure de répit. Le silence régnait dans le coin. Hayate s'était allongé sur le ventre de Roy, et ferma les yeux.

Personne ne remarqua que les feuilles des arbres remuaient sans le moindre courant d'air. Ni qu'une ombre noire s'avancait vers eux. Brusquement l'obscurité les envahit, les faisant sursauter. Tout le se releva, et se regroupa.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" fit Feral.

" J'en étais sûr ! C'est cette forêt !" dit Hayate, dans les bras de Roy.

L'ombre les avait encerclés. Petit à petit, les Elementalis se retrouvèrent séparés les uns des autres. La princesse se rapprocha de Roy.

" Roy ..." dit-elle inquiète.

" Reste près de moi Riza." répondit le brun en passant un bras autour de sa taille..

Pendant un moment, rien ne se passa. Ils appelèrent leurs compagnons, sans résultat.

" Je me demande ce que ça veut dire." dit Hayate.

" Moi aussi, mais une chose est claire : on a pas intérêt à se séparer." répondit Roy.

" Je vais porter Hayate si vous voulez." proposa la princesse.

Elle fabriqua un sac avec son manteau dans son dos, et le colonel casa le chien dedans.

" Vous me prenez pour un gosse ou quoi ?" commenta le clebs.

" Ouais, on te dépose à la crèche dans cinq minutes." répondit Roy.

" Gnahahaha."

Ceci fait, ils commencèrent à avancer. Ils ne voyaient absolument rien, comme si la nuit était brusquement tombée. Riza avait saisit le bras du colonel. Le brun décida de faire un peu de lumière, et fit jaillir une flamme assez haute. Mais ils ne distinguaient toujours rien.

* * *

Feral appelait ses camarades de temps à autre, tout en avançant. Aucune réponse, seul le son de sa voix résonnait dans les ténèbres. Elle avait même perdu de vue son Yatori. Son élément ne lui servait pas à grand-chose cette fois-ci. Soudain, l'Elementalis de l'eau aperçut deux points lumineux au loin.

" _On dirait des yeux. Mais les yeux de qui ?_" pensa-t-elle.

Avec prudence, Feral avança dans la direction des petites lumières.Quand elle en fut assez près, le propriétaire de ces yeux lui apparut brutalement. Feral resta pétrifié. Devant elle se tenait un rat gigantesque, les poils noirs, des incisives saillantes, mais aussi de grandes griffes aux pattes avant. L'animal se tenait dressé sur ses pattes arrières. Un filet de bave dégoulinait de sa mâchoire.

" _C'est pas vrai ... c'est c'est ... c'est un vraie horreur, un cauchemar ! _" pensa Feral.

Elle recula, en proie à une indicible terreur. Le rat fit un pas en avant. Feral recula encore, puis pris la fuite avec un cri perçant. Le rongeur se lança aussitôt à sa poursuite. La maîtresse de l'eau avait l'impression de courir au ralentit, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas du rat.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Eyria avançait elle aussi, perdue dans le noir.

" C'est quand même dingue que tout le monde aie disparut comme ça ! Nous n'étions qu'à quelques mètres les uns des autres." dit-elle.

" Ouais ... et puis d'où elle sort cette obscurité ? " ajouta SweetWind.

" Aucune idée. Si on pouvait trouver Roy, il parviendrait peut-être à la chasser. Le feu produit de la lumière après tout."

Mais voilà le hic : où était-il ? La jeune femme continua néanmoins d'avancer en lançant des appels.

" Tu crois qu'on devrait s'envoler voir si on arrive à sortir de là ?" demanda son oiseau.

" Essayons toujours."

Eyria décolla. Tout à coup, elle perçut un sifflement. En tournant la tête, elle vit un énorme cobra lui foncer dessus.

" KYAAAA !"

Elle eut juste le temps d'esquiver. La mâchoire du serpent claqua dans le vide. Le reptile se tourna, darda sa langue et repartit à l'attaque. L'Elementalis avait si peur qu'elle ne parvenait à l'éviter qu'à la dernière minute.

" Eyria mais qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ?" s'exclama SweetWind.

" Je fais ce que je peux !" répondit sa camarade.

" Quoi mais enfin ..."

" Fais attention !"

Elle s'élança et attrapa son oiseau avant que le serpent ne le gobe.

" Eyria, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" demanda-t-il.

" Ben ça se voit non ?"

L'oiseau regarda par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme. Que devait-il voir au juste ?

* * *

" FireCloud ! Où es-tu ?"

Comme ses camarades, Kessarin errait dans les ténèbres. Lui aussi avait été séparé de son Yatori. Hayate avait raison : la forêt n'était pas normale, et cette soudaine noirceur ne pouvait venir que de là. Restait à savoir comment s'en débarrasser. Il farfouilla dans ses poches pour voir s'il n'avait pas des allumettes sur lui. Le géant dénicha une boîte. Il sortit une allumette et la craqua.

Ce faisant il éclaira une chose qu'il avait en horreur. Suspendue la tête en bas, des crocs dépassants d'une large mâchoire, des petits yeux luisants, une chauve-souris observait le géant. Kessarin poussa un hurlement perçant, et détala. Le rongeur géant battit des ailes, et se renversa pour se remettre à l'endroit. Le maître de la terre courait comme il n'avait jamais couru. Cependant, il avait l'impression d'être considérablement freiné.

La chauve-souris tendit des pattes griffues et essaya d'attraper les cheveux du géant. Ce dernier se jeta à terre. Le rongeur fit demi-tour et revint à la charge en poussant un cri strident.

" Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? " s'exclama le géant paniqué.

La bête volante se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il ne put l'éviter que de justesse. La peur l'avait envahit, et commençait à le paralyser petit à petit.

* * *

" Ca fait combien de temps qu'on tourne en ronds là ?" demanda Hayate.

Roy sortit sa montre-gousset.

" Une dizaine de minutes."

Tout à coup, ils se retrouvèrent dans un camp. Plus précisément sous une tente. Des coups de feu et des cris résonnaient. Le voile de la tente s'ouvrit d'un coup, dévoilant un militaire de haute taille avec des moustache à la Warrio, autrement dit en W.

" Mustang ! Sur le front !" lança-t-il.

" Quel front ? Où sommes-nous ?" répondit Roy.

" On est à Ishbal, où voulez-vous qu'on soit, sur mon front à moi ?"

" I ... Ishbal ? Mais c'est impossible !" pâlit Roy.

" Allez ! Faites votre boulot et exterminez moi cette racaille !"

" Non ! Non je n'irais pas ! Je ne veux pas y aller !"

" Oh si vous allez y aller ! C'est pour ça que vous êtes là !"

" LACHEZ-MOI ! JE VEUX PAS Y ALLER !" s'écria-t-il en se débattant.

A ses côtés, Riza et Hayate le regardaient avec surprise. Pourquoi criait-il ? Et pourquoi parlait-il d'Ishbal ? Mustang était blême, et surtout il avait peur, très peur. Sa respiration était saccadée, il regardait de tous côtés comme s'il cherchait à s'enfuir. Roy vit un groupe d'Ishbals devant lui. Sa main gantée se leva, sans qu'il le veuille.

" Non ... non pas ça NON !"

CLAC SWOOOSH ! Les flammes dévorèrent les malheureux. Roy se mit à hurler de désespoir, et tomba à genoux. Les cris retentissaient de toute part, perçants. Ils emplissaient sa tête et son coeur, paraissant plus forts que jamais.

La douleur, la peur et le chagrin l'envahissaient. Il avait l'impression qu'ils allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Le colonel se prit la tête entre les mains.

" Arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie ... je n'en peux plus ... ça suffit !" gémit-il les larmes aux yeux.

" Roy ? Qu'est-ce qui doit s'arrêter ?" demanda Riza en s'agenouillant à côté de lui.

Elle passa les ains sur ses épaules. Hayate se libéra du sac, et se plaça devant eux.

" Je vous en supplie ... arrêtez ... arrêtez ce massacre ..." gémit Roy.

" Le massacre ? Hayate de quoi parle-t-il ?" s'inquiéta la princesse.

Le chien ressentit ce qui se passait. Il se tourna, regardant autour de lui. Puis il regarda son camarade.

" Il voit quelque chose que nous voyons pas. Quelque chose qui vient du passé, du plus profonds de son subconscient. Je crois que je commence à comprendre. Cette obscurité doit matérialiser les pires craintes des gens. Pour lui, c'est une guerre qu'il a vécu. " expliqua le chien en s'approchant du brun.

Les larmes coulaient à présent. Roy gémissait de plus en plus fort. Riza lui parlait, tentant de le calmer, mais il ne l'entendait pas. Hayate s'assit, puis se concentra.

" _Roy ... Roy c'est Hayate._"

A travers son désespoir, le militaire crut percevoir quelque chose. C'était faible, mais ça semblait doux. Le sentiment s'intensifia, surtout que le colonel se focalisait dessus. Il reconnut bientôt de quoi il s'agissait : son Yatori prenait contact avec lui. Mustang concentra toute ses forces dessus.

" _Hayate ... aide ... veux sortir !_" lança Roy.

" Le contact est de plus en plus dur. Je perçois à peine ce qu'il me dit." annonça Hayate.

" Il faut pourtant qu'il réalise que ce qu'il voit n'est qu'une illusion." dit Riza.

Roy poussa alors un cri perçant. Il tomba en arrière et gesticula dans tous les sens, apparemment en proie à une crise violente. Hayate essaya ausistôt de le rassurer, tout comme la princesse. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire : il s'agitait toujours plus, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage.

Riza était désemparée :comment l'aider ? Il ne semblait pas les entendre. Elle fronça les sourcils soudain déterminée. Puis elle prit le jeune homme dans ses bras.

" Calme-toi Roy, ce n'est qu'une illusion, un cauchemar. Ca n'existe pas." dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Le colonel se débattait encore. Hayate vint en aide à la princesse en établissant le contact avec son protégé. La jeune femme s'auréola d'une douce lumière, qui prit de plus en plus d'ampleur. Mustang cessa de s'agiter. La princesse lui caressa le visage. Il cligna des yeux, et finit par la voir.

" Riza ?" fit-il d'une voix étranglée.

" Tout va bien Roy, ce n'était qu'une vision." lui répondit-elle.

Le colonel se redressa et la serra contre lui. Riza sourit et lui rendit son étreinte.La lumière s'étendit. Les ténèbres reculèrent. Quelques instant plus tard, ils retrouvèrent leur camp tel quel, ainsi que le reste du groupe. La clarté s'estompa et disparut. Les Elementalis étaient tous au sol. Ils eurent l'impression de sortir d'un mauvais rêve un peu trop réel.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On a dirait qu'on a pas bougé." dit Eyria.

" Eh bien, je crois que la forêt nous a emprisonné dans ses ténèbres, qui a matérialisé nos peurs les plus profondes." répondit Hayate.

" Ah ben voilà pourquoi je ne voyais pas ce dont Eyria avait si peur." dit SweetWind.

" Alors c'était pas réel ? Oouuuuuf !" souffla Feral.

" En tout cas j'ai eu une sacrée trouille, je peux vous le dire !" lança Kessarin en se relevant.

" _Et moi donc._" pensa Roy.

Il se redressa, se défaisant à moitié de l'étreinte de la princesse. Il frotta le visage. Quelle horreur cette vision. Le groupe décida de ne plus rester une minute de plus dans les parages.

" Mais au fait, qui a chassé l'obscurité ?" demanda Eyria.

" C'est moi. Par de la lumière." répondit Riza.

" Vous pouvez produire de la lumière ?" s'étonna Kessarin.

" Oui : c'est mon fameux pouvoir, que j'utiliserais encore au temple."

Roy lui jeta un regard. Elle l'avait utilisé pour le sauver de son cauchemar. Il sourit. Le soir venu, le groupe fit une nouvelle halte. Riza chercha Roy des yeux : ce dernier venait de s'éclipser. Elle le trouva assis près d'un cours d'eau. Riza s'approcha, et s'accroupit à côté de lui.

Roy avait un regard empreint de trsitesse et de douleur. Elle posa une main sur la sienne, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il la remarqua. Riza lui adressa un sourire, qu'il lui rendit.

" Princesse ... merci de ... de m'avoir aidé tout à l'heure." dit-il.

" De rien, je vous devais bien ça."

Il serra sa main. Riza s'agenouilla, se rapprochant de lui. Roy avança une main hésitante, puis lui caressa la joue. Elle sourit encore doucement, et posa la tête sur sa cuisse. Roy passa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'or. Il glissa doucement au sol, près d'elle. Riza se retrouva avec sa tête sur son épaule. Le brun passa un bras autour de sa taille, posa une joue sur la chevelure de la princesse et respira son doux parfum.

" _Riza ... mon lieutenant ..._"

Roy serra davantage la princesse contre lui, soulagé qu'elle soit là. Ce n'était pas sa Riza, mais ça y ressemblait et pour le moment ça lui suffisait.


	9. Genesis

**Bien, suite à l'hsytérie d'une certaine personne, que je suis FORT RAVIE de revoir dans mes reviews, je mets la suite. Et merci aussi à tout le monde, mes chers lecteurs ...**

* * *

La princesse avait installé sa couchette près de celle de Roy, et s'interrogeait. Visiblement, il ressentait quelque chose, mais ses sentiments étaient-ils tournés vers elle ou bien vers la Riza de son monde ? Elle se tourna vers lui. Il était si beau ... et la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il ne semblait porter aucun intérêt à Feral.

Riza soupira. Roy avait un bras passé autour d'Hayate, et dormait du sommeil du juste. Demain, ils seraient arrivés au temple. Genesis serait activé, l'armée de morts vaincue ... et chacun retournerait chez soi.

"_ Je crois que c'est l'autre qu'il aime. Le point positif c'est que c'est moi, même si je suis dans un autre monde._" se dit-elle.

La jeune femme posa l'oreille contre le sol. Ce faisant, elle crut percevoir une sorte de tremblement. Hayate se réveilla, de même que Callirohé et FireCloud. Leurs coussinets leur avait permis de capter le léger tremblement.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Callirohé.

" Je ne sais pas ... mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille." répondit FireCloud.

Les voix réveillèrent les Elementalis. Enfin seulement Kessarin et Roy.

" Kessisspass ?" fit Roy.

" Ca c'est à la question à cent mille cenz, mon vieux. La terre gronde, mais je doute que ce soit naturel." répondit Hayate.

" Alors c'est qu'on nous attaque." fit le brun.

" Rah les lâches ! En plein sommeil !" s'exclama Kessarin.

Il se leva, alla voir. Roy fit se même précipitamment.

" Mais attends on y voit rien !" dit-il en passant devant la princesse.

Roy fit jaillir une grande sphère de feu qu'il envoya assez haut dans le ciel. Elle éclaira toute une troupe ennemie qui fonçait vers eux. Le géant roux posa alors une main au sol. Une énorme faille s'ouvrit à quelques kilomètres, pratiquement sous les sabots des chevaux morts. L'armée tomba dans la crevasse avec un fracas épouvantable.

" Hiiii c'est quoi ?" s'exclama Eyria en réveillant en sursaut.

" Euuh ..." répondit Riza.

Le vacarme dura un moment, avant que le silence ne revienne. Kessarin referma la faille, emprisonnant définitivement les soldats.

" Voilà !" dit-il en se frottant les mains.

" Joli." commenta Roy en esquissant un sourire.

Satisfaits, les deux hommes retournèrent au campement, sous l'oeil interrogateur des femmes.

" Le ménage est fait." dit simplement le maître de la terre.

La princesse tourna la tête vers Roy, qui haussa les épaules et se rallongea. Les filles échangèrent un regard, puis finirent par s'allonger à leur tour. Tout le monde se rendormit.

* * *

Bien plus loin, des tentes fluorescentes apparurent. Il en sortit des soldats translucides. Ces derniers formèrent un bataillon.

" En avaaant !" fit l'un d'eux d'une voix lugubre.

Ils s'avancèrent vers les campeurs. SweetWind sentit un vent glacé. Il ouvrit les yeux, pour découvrir la rangée de soldats qui venait vers eux.

" _Des fantômes ! _" pensa-t-il.

Il voleta jusqu'à Callirohé, la plus proche de lui.

" Calli ! Réveille-toi on a de la visite !" dit-il en la secouant.

" Hmm ?"

La chatte ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir le bataillon de fantômes.

" Roh mais quoi encore ?" grommela-t-elle.

Callirohé se leva et marcha vers eux.

" Qu'est-ce vous voulez vous autres ?" lança-t-elle.

Le soldat de tête baissa les yeux vers elle. Sa troupe s'arrêta en même temps que lui.

" Nous sommes des revenants, nous hantons cet endroit qui était autrefois un champ de bataille où nous avons été massacréééééés !" dit-il.

" Des revenants ? Et vous revenez d'où ?" demanda Callirohé en s'asseyant.

" Nous venons de Sergen, là où était notre base et ..."

" Attendez. Vous dites que vous en venez ? Dans ce cas vous êtes des venants, pas des revenants." coupa la chatte.

" Non non. Nous sommes des revenants, et nous venons de Sergen."

" Donc vous revenez de Sergen." fit Callirohé.

" Non nous revenons d'ici, où nous sommes morts." rectifia le soldat chef.

" Mais non ! Vous ne pouvez pas revenir de deux endroits à la fois ! Si vous venez de Sergen, vous êtes des revenants de Sergen et non pas d'ici. C'est logique non ?" protesta la chatte.

" Euh oui ... mais nous nous sommes revenus ici." insista le fantôme.

" Vous n'êtes pas contrariant vous. Si vous revenez d'ici, alors vous n'êtes pas des revenants de Sergen." fit Callirohé.

" Mais si ! Vous m'embrouillez à la fin !"

( _Ndla : y'a pas que lui je crois _) Callirohé savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait : semer la confusion chez le fantôme pour arriver à le chasser.

" Bon, si vous ne savez plus d'où vous revenez ni d'où vous venez, pourquoi ne pas devenir des partants ? Comme ça au moins c'est clair : vous partez d'ici et vous allez à Sergen. Vous y venez, et là vous serez des venants." proposa-t-elle.

" Euuuh ... oui ... ça parait assez logique. Ensuite on reviendra ici alors."

" Voilààà ! Comme ça vous serez bien des revenants."

" Bon alors on va faire comme ça."

Elle hocha la tête. Le fantôme donna le signal de départ à sa troupe. Callirohé les regarda partir, et secoua la tête.

" N'importe quoi." dit-elle.

Elle revint vers le campement. SweetWind l'attendait.

" Chapeau Calli, comment les as-tu fait partir ?" demanda-t-il.

" Par la ruse."

Elle se pelotonna contre Feral, pendant que son ami retournait auprès d'Eyria. La nuit passa sans autres incidents. Notre groupe reprit son chemin, en accélérant toutefois un peu l'allure. Callirohé ricanait : quand les fantômes reviendraient, ils ne seraient plus là. Au bout de deux heures, le temple tant cherché fut enfin en vue. La ruse du colonel avait relativement bien marché : le crochet leur avait permit d'éviter le gros des troupes ennemies.

" C'est gardé on dirait." fit Hayate.

" Alors tant pis pour eux." dit Eyria.

Elle donna les rênes de son cheval à Feral, qui les attacha au sien. L'Elementalis de l'air décolla et dépassa le groupe. La jeune femme se mit à la verticale, tourna sur elle-même créant ainsi une tornade. Elle dirigea sur une petite base proche du temple. Tout fut rapidement balayé, et emporté au loin. Eyria revint vers ses amis.

" Joli coup Eyria !" commenta Feral.

" Merci !"

La route dégagée, ils parvirent à la la porte du temple. Les chevaux furent attachés à un poteau. Le temple était ausis grand qu'une église, avec des colonnes en or. Riza se positionna devant une grande porte double sculptée. Elle tendit une main qui s'auréola de lumière. Les battants s'ouvrirent en grinçant. La princesse entra la première, suivit des maîtres des éléments. L'intérieur était richement décoré : statue en or, tentures en soie, peintures éclatantes, fleurs fraîches ... une vraie splendeur.

Riza guida ses amis vers une vaste salle. Les murs étaient couverts de fresques représentants le combat d'Elementalis contre diverses formes. Il y avait même des statues les représentants. Roy aperçut celle destinée au maître du feu. Le visage ne comprenait que les yeux, et le corps était entouré de flammes en pierres. Au milieu de la salle, sur le sol était gravé une étoile à quatre branches.

La princesse leur demanda se se positionner au sommet. Le symbole de chaque élément était représenté, et les quatre Elementalis se mirent sur le leur. Le centre du dessin était creux, et destiné à recevoir une personne. C'est là que la princesse s'allongea. Les Yatoris se mirent devant les statues de leur protégés.

" A présent, que chacun laisse son élément l'envahir." dit Riza.

Elle croisa ses mains sur son ventre, et ferma les yeux. Les Elementalis fermèrent les leurs, et se concentrèrent. Une lueur de la couleur de leur élément apparut d'abord, avant que l'élément ne manisfeste réellement. Les quatre forces emplirent les branches, et se dirigèrent vers la princesse. Une lumière plus intense émana de la blonde.

Brutalement elle illumina la pièce. Les Yatoris adjoignirent alors leur force tout comme leur protégé. Riza s'éleva doucement du sol, et se remit à la verticale. De puissants cercles de lumière surgirent, et sortirent du temple. Genesis, la force de la création se répandit à grande vitesse. Les soldats morts se retrouvèrent désintrégés d'un coup sec, leur camp détruit. Ce fut comme s'ils n'étaient jamais venus.

* * *

En voyant la lumière arriver droit vers lui, le prince comprit qu'il avait échoué. Il tenta de s'enfuir, mais un lasso se lumière l'emprisonna, et le tira hors de son palais. Une vague luineuse anéantit la bâtisse. Le prince se retrouva bientôt dans le temple. Sa soeur se tenait là, entourée des quatre Elementalis.

" Nous nous revoyons mon frère." dit la princesse, entourée de lumière.

" _Merde ! C'est Havoc son frère ?_" pensa Roy.

Il regarda avec une certaine surprise le sosie de son sous-lieutenant. Ce dernier était furieux.

" Je ne t'implorerais pas. J'ai perdu, alors fais ce que tu dois faire." dit-il.

" Pour toutes les souffrances que tu as infligées, les familles que tu as déchirées, je t'envoie sur le mont Thaurus. Tu y restera jusqu'à ce que ton âme et ton coeur aient retrouvé la sérénité." répondit Riza.

Elle tendit une main, et la lumière qui en jaillit le ligota solidement. Un halo enveloppa ensuite le prince, et il disparut.

" Nous avons accompli notre mission Elementalis. La lumière est revenue sur cette contrée." fit Riza en se tournant vers ses amis.

Une immense colonne de lumière émana d'elle et traversa le plafonds du temple. Genesis gagna la ville de Sâar.

" La lumière ! La lumière !" s'exclama une femme.

Les habitants poussèrent des cris de joie. Voir Genesis était l'assurance de la paix. Le roi observa les rayons depuis une fenêtre, et sourit : sa fille avait réussi.

La guerre était terminée. Sur le perron de sa porte, Wû Yang sourit à son tour. La lumière de la vie était si douce.

" On dirait que je suis de nouveau en vacances." dit-il.

Il eut un petit rire, et rentra dans son domaine. Les habitants dansaient dans les rues de la capitale.

" C'est donc ça Genesis." fit Roy en touchant un des rayons de lumière.

" Oui, c'est la force qui a créé ce monde. Elle n'est accessible qu'aux princesses depuis la nuit des temps." expliqua Feral.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on se sent bien !" ajouta Eyria.

" Il va certainement y avoir une grande fête pour célébrer tout ça." enchaîna Callirohé.

" Dans ce cas, il est temps de rentrer." fit la princesse.

Elle se rapprocha d'eux, et les entoura de sa clarté. Tout le groupe disparut, pour se retrouver l'instant d'après dans la salle du trône du roi Alex. Ce dernier leur adressa un sourire depuis son fauteuil.

" Soyez les bienvenus parmi nous. Félicitations pour votre réussite Elementalis, et bravo à toi aussi ma fille." dit-il.

" Merci papa." sourit Riza.

La lumière s'était éteinte. Elle rejoignit son père et s'assit à ses côtés. Ses amis saluèrent, et se retirèrent dans leur aile.

* * *

Roy tomba sur son lit les bras en croix.

" Alors, comment as-tu trouvé ta première mission ?" demanda Hayate.

" Incroyable. Les missions militaires vont me paraître d'un monotone après ça." répondit-il avec un sourire.

" Ah ça ! Ca va me manquer de ne plus te parler quand on rentrera."

" Moi aussi figure-toi. Mais on pourra toujours utiliser notre lien pour communiquer."

" Y'a intérêt !" fit Hayate avant de s'allonger sur lui et de lui lécher le visage.

" Riza va rien comprendre à ce qui se passe."

" Tant pis ! C'est pas moi qui pourrais lui expliquer." fit Hayate.

" Et moi elle ne me croirait pas. Je me vois bien arriver un jour et commencer à taper la discute avec toi, juste devant son nez." sourit Mustang.

" Ce serait drôle."

On toqua à la porte.

" Oui ?" lança Roy en relevant la tête.

La princesse fit son entrée. Le brun s'assit, son Yatori sur les genoux.

" Je viens vous prévenir qu'on organise une petite fête." dit-elle.

" Vous voulez un coup de main ?" demanda l'alchimiste.

" Non non ! Ca ira ! Venez simplement dans trois heures environ." sourit-elle.

" D'accord, merci."

Elle lui sourit et referma la porte.

" Une fête ! Super ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas amusé." commenta Hayate.

" Parce que tu sors toi le soir ?" interrogea Roy.

" Bien sûr ! Je venais ici de temps à temps." répondit le chien en levant la tête vers lui.

" On en apprends tous les jours dis donc."

Le brun se mit sur le côté, avec son animal à côté. Il sentit bientôt ses yeux se fermer, et sombra dans le sommeil.


	10. Retour à Central

**Hou on approche de la fin. Même temps, je commence une autre fic perso et ... j'anteds que mes amis co-auteurs fassent leur chap. CLEWIIIIIIIIIIII !!!! Bon, fais pour le mieux ma grande, mais si tu sens que tu peux pas continuer faute de temps et de moyens, dis-le moi.**

**Sinon, bonne lecture et merci pour les coms **

* * *

Hayate réveilla le beau brun quelque temps plus tard.

" Debout mon vieux, y'a une fête qui nous attends !" fit le chien.

" J'arrive l'ancêtre."

Il se leva, coiffa sa crinière ébourrifée. Ensuite, il ouvrit une armoire. Il y avait là plusieurs kimonos en soie. Il opta pour un de couleur pastel avec le bords des manches plus foncé, de même que la bande en bas et sur les côtés. Une fois habillé, il sortit en compagnie d'Hayate. Il trouva la princesse dans le couloir, elle aussi vêtue d'un kimono rose avec des touches plus foncées.

" Vous voilà." dit-elle.

Hou, il était on ne peut plus séduisant ainsi habillé se dit-elle. Roy lui sourit la rejoignit.

" Je vous accompagne ?" demanda-t-il.

" Oui merci." répondit Riza en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle le conduisit à la salle de réception. Une table immense avait été dressée pour célébrer le retour de la paix. Roy alla s'installer à côté de ses compagnons, à la déception de Riza qui aurait voulu l'avoir à ses côtés. La jeune femme s'était mise à côté de son père. Ce dernier se leva, et prononça un petit discours remerciant les quatre maîtres des éléments et sa fille pour avoir vaincu l'ennemi.

Les invités applaudirent à la fin, et le repas commença.

Quelques musiciens et acrobates fournissaient un petit spectacle. Roy le trouva amusant au départ, mais s'en lassa vite. Les plats étaient certes succulents, mais l'ennui le gagna rapidement. En jetant un regard à ses compagnons, il vit qu'ils partageaient son point de vue.

" Ce serait sympathique d'aller dehors non ?" dit-il.

" Oui, mais c'est une fête en notre honneur, ça risquerait d'être impoli." souligna Eyria.

" Si à la limite la princesse venait avec nous ..." dit Kessarin.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Roy. Ce dernier sourit. Dès qu'il pourrait il saisirait l'occasion pour aller lui parler. Un peu après, des couples se formèrent pour aller danser. Roy se leva, et alla droit vers Riza.

" Princesse ?"

" Oui ?"

" Que diriez-vous d'une petite promenade en dehors du palais ?" proposa Roy.

" Oui avec plaisir !"

Elle prit son bras, et ils rejoignirent le reste de leurs amis. Le petit groupe sortit, et une fois dehors se dispersa. La princesse resta avec le brun, et porta Hayate. Les gens dansaient dans la rue, la musique résonnait. L'ambiance était très agréable et bien plus distrayante.

" Monsieur Roy ..." fit soudain Riza.

" Appelez-moi Roy tout court." répondit le brun avec un de ses fameux sourires.

Elle rosit, puis acquiesça.

" Vous ... vous partirez après la fête je suppose ?"

" Eh bien, c'est vrai que maintenant on a plus beosin de moi ici, contrairement à chez moi."

" Je vois ..."

Riza avait dit cela sur un ton triste. Hayate gémit dans ses bras, puis lui lécha le visage pour la consoler. La princesse sourit, bien que cela soit insuffisant pour chasser sa peine. Elle s'était attachée au beau militaire, et elle avait beau savoir que son coeur était pris ça ne changeait rien. Surtout qu'il l'était par son sosie.

La jeune femme tâcha de se concentrer sur la fête pour se distraire.

* * *

Ils restèrent dehors tout le restant de la journée. Vers le soir, Roy la raccompagna au palais. Ils se séparèrent à l'angle du couloir menant aux deux ailes différentes.

" Bonne nuit princesse." dit-il doucement.

Que ce mot sonnait bien dans sa bouche. Riza lui rendit son bonsoir, puis le regarda s'éloigner avec son Yatori. Il allait beaucoup lui manquer. Elle regagna sa chambre assez tristement.

Le jour suivant, Roy s'éveilla tard. Le départ était pour ce matin. Il fut assez content de trouver ses amis au salon, il avait peur qu'ils soient déjà partis.Kessarin se leva et alla le saluer.

" Je suis content de te voir. Je partais maintenant et ça m'ennuyais de ne pas te dire au revoir."

" Ah ? Bon ben bon retour chez toi." fit Roy en lui tendant la amin.

" Merci, on se reverra je pense."

Le géant lui serra la main, manquant de la broyer, puis quitta la pièce.

" Je pars aussi dans peu de temps." signala Eyria.

" Pareil pour moi." répondit Roy.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine de l'aile des Elementalis. Il prépara son petit-déjeuner et servit celui d'Hayate. La porte s'ouvrit.

" Bonjour."

" Oh princesse !"

Riza vint s'asseoir en face lui, après une caresse à Hayate.

" Comment allez-vous ce matin ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Bien. Je ne resterais pas longtemps." répondit le brun sans la regarder.

Riza baissa la tête. Le colonel remarqua son air triste, tendit une main et lui releva le menton. Riza son croisa son regard si profonds et tellement envoûtant, et ne put s'en détacher.

" Ne soyez pas si triste, je reviendrais sûrement." dit-il d'une voix douce.

La princesse lui adresa un pauvre sourire. S'il savait ... mais ça ne changerait rien. Roy termina son repas, et se leva. La jeune femme dit qu'elle attendrait avec les autres. Le maître du feu alla revêtir son uniforme de l'armée, puis revint faire ses adieux.

" On part en même temps Roy." fit Eyria.

" Entendu. Feral."

Elle se leva.

" Bon courage pour la suite Roy. J'ai été contente de te connaître" dit l'Elementalis de l'eau.

" Moi aussi. Ca devrait être tranquille à présent." fit Roy en lui serrant la main.

" Ce n'est pas plus mal."

Le colonel caressa Callirohé, puis se dirigea vers Riza.

" A bientôt princesse, et prenez soin de vous." dit-il.

" Entendu. Rentrez bien."

Le colonel lui sourit avec douceur. Il quitta ensuite le palais avec Callirohé. Au dehors il retrouva le cheval prêté par Wû Yang. La princesse et le roi vinrent leur dire au revoir. Le monarque, remarquant la tristesse de sa fille posa une main sur son épaule. Riza lui sourit et posa sa main sur la sienne. Les deux Elementalis leur firent des signes de la main qu'ils rendirent, et s'en allèrent

A la sortie du palais, chacun prit une direction opposée.

" A bientôt Roy !" fit Eyria.

" A un de ces quatre Eyria !"

Ils partirent chacun au galop.

* * *

En début d'après-midi, le colonel et son Yatori arrivèrent chez Wû Yang. Le vieil homme les accueillit avec un large sourire.

" Vous avez bien travaillé à ce que j'ai vu !" dit-il.

" Oui, je vous ramène votre monture et les armes que vous m'avez prêtés."

" Merci bien. Vous voulez entrer ?" proposa l'ermite.

" Non merci Wû, nous devons partir, des affaires urgentes nous attendent." répondit Hayate.

" Très bien, bonne route alors."

Roy et Hayate n'eurent plus qu'à revenir au passage. Hayate guida son compagnon à travers les rues de Sâar, puis en dehors pour aller au passage. Le chien l'ouvrit, et ils se retrouvèrent dans la grotte.

" J'espère qu'ils vont bien de l'autre côté."

" Normalement, notre absence a dû durer ... cinq minutes." répondit le chien.

" Eh ben ! On a passé des mois ici pourtant." fit Roy.

" Oui mais comme je te l'ai dit en arrivant, le temps passe plus vite ici."

Ils arrivèrent au point d'eau. Le coloncel prit Hayate, inspira et sauta. Le cercle de passage était tout au fonds. Tous deux nagèrent vers le fonds, et posèrent le pieds ou la patte dessus. Le cercle s'activa et les transporta dans leur monde.

Le colonel donna un grand coup de pieds pour gagner la surface. Arrivé à l'air libre il inspira une grande bouffée.

" Colonel ! Par ici !" entendit-il.

" Tiens c'est Riza." dit Roy.

Hayate venait d'émerger à son tour.

" _J'ai vu merci._"

L'alchimiste regagna la rive tant bien que mal, et se fit tirer hors de l'eau par Jean et Riza.

" Vous allez bien colonel ?" demanda Hawkeye, inquiète.

" Oui oui ça va."

" Vous êtes tout de même resté longtemps sous l'eau, on a peur que vous vous soyez noyé." dit Falman.

" Je suis vraiment désolée colonel, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Hayate vous a sauté dessus comme ça." fit Riza en baissant les yeux.

" Oh ce n'est rien."

" Je vais d'ailleurs le punir de ce pas."

Elle sortit un pistolet qu'elle braqua sur le chien qui se secouait. Ce dernier remarqua l'engin du coin de l'oeil.

" _Oh oh._"

Roy posa sa main sur celle de Riza, et lui fit baisser son arme. Le lieutenant le regarda avec surprise, tant à cause du fait qu'il la touche que celui qu'il l'empêche de tirer.

" Je vous demanderais de ne rien en faire cette fois-ci. Avez-vous capturé le chef des faussaires ?" dit-il.

" Oui. Tous le monde attends d'être livré au poulailler." répondit Jean.

" Bien, ne leur faisons pas louper leur déjeuner au grain."

Roy se releva sous les sourires de son équipe. Dans le fourgon les transportant, Hayate grimpa sur les genoux de Roy.

" _Merci._"

" _Mais de rien._"

Riza les regarda faire. Il se passait quelque chose de pas net.

* * *

Une fois la livraison effectuée, tout le monde se rendit au Q.G.

" _Il te reste une dernière petite chose à faire Roy._" lança Hayate.

" _Hein comment ça ?_" reprit le brun en buvant un café.

"_ Tu dois avouer tes sentiments à ma maîtresse._"

Roy s'étrangla, et toussa.

" T'es malade ?" dit-il à haute voix.

Hayate ferma les yeux. Roy se rendit compte de sa bêtise, surtout que ses subordonnés le regardaient bizarrement. Il se plongea dans les dossiers.

" _Idiot_." fit Hayate.

" _Ca va, j'ai pas encore l'habitude._" répliqua Roy.

" _Quoiqu'il en soit, n'espère pas me faire croire que tu ne l'aime pas Roy. Je ne suis pas stupide._"

" _C'est bien plus compliqué que ça, Hayate. Je t'en parlerais plus tard, si tu veux bien._" conclut Roy.

" _J'y compte bien._"

En d'autres termes il ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Le colonel eut un fin sourire. Eh bien soit.


	11. Sabotage

**Avant-dernier chapitre ! Quand Roy et Hayate s'associent pour chasser un rival ... ça promet. Merci pour vos coms et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ainsi que le colonel le pensait, les missions qu'il avait à effectuer était assez monotones. Etant donné qu'il savait utiliser d'autres formes d'alchimie efficaces, cela allait plus vite que d'habitude. Ses subordonnés trouvaient la situation étrange, mais leur supérieur refusait de leur donner une explication valable. Il répondait qu'il connaissait ces nouvelles alchimies mais qu'il les avait oubliées. Mouais, à d'autres colonel semblait penser son équipe.

Hayate aussi s'ennuyait. Pendant quelques mois il avait pris une part importante dans l'accomplissement d'une tâche, et à présent que lui et son protégé étaient revenus, il se retrouvait en seconde ligne. Enfin, il pouvait toujours dialoguer par télépathie avec Roy.

« _Hé Roy !_ » lança le chien un après-midi.

« _Oui ? _»

« _Riza a un nouveau rencard ce soir._ »

« _QUOI ?!_ »

Depuis qu'il avait parlé à voix haute une fois, Roy faisait nettement plus attention à ses réactions.

« _Ben oui, elle a pas rompu que je sache. _» continua Hayate.

« _Grrgnfrrrk ! Je vais le crameeeer !_ »

« _Ne t'avise pas d'essayer tu sais comment elle est._ »

« _Ouuaaiif ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? C'est sa vie privée et ça ne me regarde pas. _» soupira mentalement Mustang.

« _Je m'en charge, t'inquiète pas pour ça._ »

Roy lança un regard reconnaissant au chien, qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil. Avec lui dans son camp, il parviendrait à ses fins. Le soir venu, le brun regarda sa subordonnée partir d'un œil plus noir que ses cheveux. Hayate lui adressa un nouveau clin d'œil en suivant sa maîtresse.

* * *

Une fois chez eux, l'animal la regarda se préparer. Une demi-heure après, Riza se pencha vers lui :

« Maman sort ce soir, soit bien sage en m'attendant d'accord ? »

« _Mais bien sûr. Et la marmotte elle mets le chocolat dans le papier d'alu._ » se dit le Yatori.

La sonnette de la porte retentit. La jeune femme alla ouvrir, et fit entrer son compagnon le temps qu'elle mette ses chaussures. L'homme tourna la tête vers Hayate, et lui fit un sourire. Soudain, il vit l'image du chien devenir trouble … pour se transformer en un chien géant à trois têtes.

« GRAAAAOOOR ! »

Un véritable hurlement retentit. Le rendez-vous de Riza ouvrit la porte en grand et se sauva en hurlant comme un dément. Le Yatori le regarda partir satisfait.

« _Aaah l'alchimie des illusions … autre merveilleux pouvoir des Yatoris._ » pensa-t-il.

Riza vint voir ce qui se passait, et ne put que voir son compagnon s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Elle regarda son chien, les yeux ronds. La jeune ne comprenait pas la raison de cette fuite éperdue. S'il avait pu, son chien aurait haussé les épaules. En tout cas la soirée était fichue pour le lieutenant. Le jour suivant, le Yatori relata son action au colonel.

« _Un cerbère ? J'aurais trop voulu voir sa tête !_ »

« _Il ne devrait pas revenir avant un moment._ » dit Hayate.

« _C'était bien joué pour cette fois, mais rien n'est gagné._ » tempéra Roy.

« _Si je ne suis pas le seul à me bouger, y'a pas de raison pour qu'on échoue._ » souligna le chien noir.

« _Je sais je sais. Je vais m'y mettre, mais je voudrais qu'elle soit libre._ »

« _Voilà précisément ce que j'essaie de faire._ » rappela Black Hayate.

En revenant de sa pause, Riza trouva son chien sur les genoux de son supérieur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que certains avaient de la chance.

« _Allons Riza, mais à quoi tu pense ? Tu es censée avoir pris ta vie en main et ne plus t'occuper de ce dragueur !_ » se sermonna-t-elle.

Elle avait réussi à contacter son ami de la veille, et par miracle à fixer un autre rendez-vous. Il lui avait dit ce qui lui avait fait si peur, et naturellement elle ne l'avait pas cru. Toujours est-il qu'elle le verrait le lendemain. Comme c'était en plus un jour de congé, elle prévoyait de passer la journée avec lui.

« _Eh ben j'ai du boulot moi demain._ » pensa le chien quand elle lui eut fait part de ses projets.

Avant tout, mettre Mustang au courant. Le chien attendit que Riza aille se coucher. Quand sa respiration se fit lente et profonde, il sortit de son panier. Il se rendit au salon, où il attrapa une feuille de papier. Hayate la posa devant la porte de l'appartement. Il retourna ensuite chercher un crayon pour tracer un cercle.

Il lui fallut un bon moment avant de le tracer. Finalement, une trappe s'ouvrit. Hayate embarqua la feuille, et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

Il créa une autre ouverture dans la porte de l'immeuble, et se retrouva enfin dans les rues de Central. Il galopa jusqu'à un autre quartier, puis trottina pour tourner dans une rue et enfin s'arrêta devant une maison. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne, Hayate transmuta une ouverture. Il pénétra dans l'habitation.

« _Bon, où est la chambre à coucher ?_ » se demanda-t-il.

Hayate commença par poser sa feuille, puis chercha une piste odorante. Il arriva devant une pièce dont il poussa la porte. Le chien grimpa sur un lit, et entreprit d'en réveiller l'occupant à coups de langue.

« Hmm mmh … Mais que ! »

La lumière s'alluma brusquement. Roy découvrit Hayate à côté de lui, et soupira de soulagement.

« Hayate ! Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« _Je suis venu t'apporter les dernières nouvelles hawkeyenne. Je t'aurais bien passé un coup de fil mais bon._ » répondit le chien.

« Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ? » questionna Roy.

" _Non. Figure-toi que ma maîtresse passe la journée entière avec le type de la dernière fois._ "

« Et merde. Donc : tu suggère quoi ? »

« _Que tu sois de la partie. Je m'arrangerais encore pour qu'il s'en aille. Rendez-vous chez elle. _»

« Entendu. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. »

« _De rien, allez je repars. _»

Le Yatori sauta du lit, et se sauva. Roy retomba sur son oreille, et éteignit la lumière, pensif. Pourvu que le plan du canidé marche.

* * *

Le lendemain, Roy se rendit non loin de la maison de Riza. Il la vit sortir de chez elle, et s'en aller à pieds. Parfait. Un peu après, Hayate sortit à son tour. Il trouva le colonel, et tous d'eux n'eurent plus qu'à suivre la jeune femme.

Son compagnon l'attendait au parc. Roy serra les poings. Ce fut au tour du chien d'entrer en piste. Il alla après le couple, et bifurqua vers un buisson fleuri. De quelle façon allait-il s'y prendre cette fois ? Hayate observait le couple tout en réfléchissant. Il eut enfin une idée.

« Ronan ! Ôte-tes pattes de là ! » s'écria soudain Riza.

« Quoi mais je ne fais rien ! » protesta Ronan.

« Ah non ? Alors c'est le vent qui me mets la main aux fesses ? »

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc. Hayate changea de cachette pour mieux les voir, de même que Roy. Cinq secondes à peine plus tard, le brun vit une ombre serpenter vers sa subordonnée, et passer sous son chemisier.

« _Alchimie des ombres … bien joué Hayate._ » se dit-il en souriant.

Une fois encore, Riza bondit et enguirlanda son compagnon qui n'y comprenait rien.

« Tu me fais encore une fois et ça va mal aller ! » prévint-elle.

« Mais puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas moi ! »

Caché sous son fourré, Hayate se délectait de la situation. Le Yatori attendit néanmoins un peu plus longtemps avant de recommencer. Riza se leva et gifla Ronan, avant de partir d'un pas rageur. Roy se dit que c'était le moment d'agir. Il vint par une petite allée à la droite de sa subordonnée.

« Attends une seconde Riza ! » dit Ronan en l'attrapant par le bras.

« Lâche-moi. Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à un pervers dans ton genre ! » répliqua la jeune femme.

« Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu raconte ! T'as des hallucinations ma vieille ! »

Hawkeye allait lui en coller une autre, quand une voix familière retentit près d'elle.

« Un souci lieutenant ? » dit Roy.

Il se plaça à ses côtés, et lança un regard des plus noirs à son rival. Ronan lâcha Riza.

« Colonel ! » fit-elle surprise.

Voyant qu'il avait affaire à un militaire haut gradé, Ronan décida de battre en retraite. Hayate remua vivement la queue en le voyant partir. A présent, c'était à Mustang de prendre le relais.

« Merci beaucoup, colonel. Mais que faites-vous là ? » demanda Riza.

« Eh bien je me promène, tout comme vous. » sourit Roy.

Hawkeye se sentit fondre, une fois de plus. Elle le détailla : une chemise blanche entrouverte, un pantalon et des chaussures noirs … craquant.

« Est-ce que … ça vous dirais de continuer cette balade avec moi ? » demanda-t-il.

Riza afficha un air étonné, puis accepta avec le sourire. Hayate décida de les suivre, pour assister au bon déroulement des choses. Roy et Riza sortirent du parc au bout d'une heure, pour aller flâner dans les rues. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien à bâtons rompus. Le colonel était ravi de la voir aussi détendue, sans la barrière hiérarchique. Et Riza était heureuse non seulement d'être avec lui, mais également de pouvoir lui parler librement.

* * *

En passant devant une animalerie, un vendeur sortit et héla Mustang.

« Tiens Eric ! Ca faisait un bail ! » s'exclama le brun en allant lui serrer la main.

« Ca tu peux le dire ! Ca vous dirais de rentrer cinq minutes ? » demanda le nommé Eric.

L'officier se tourna vers Riza, qui acquiesça. Ils entrèrent la boutique remplie d'animaux et d'accessoire.

« Tiens c'est bizarre. » fit Eric.

« Quoi donc ? » interrogea Roy.

« Ben les animaux étaient très excités, et depuis votre entrée c'est le silence complet. »

Bizarre en effet, mais ils oublièrent vite ce détail. Roy présenta sa subordonnée à Eric, puis ils commencèrent à bavarder tous les trois. Quelques instants plus tard, une cliente fit son entrée. Eric délaissa le couple pour s'en occuper. Roy et Riza décidèrent alors de faire un tour dans les rayons.

« Oh les mignons petits chats ! » fit Riza en se penchant vers une vitrine.

Le colonel s'arrêta à quelque pas, à côté d'un mainate. ( _Ndla : c'est un oiseau_ _qui comme le perroquet peut parler _). Il sourit devant la belle vue que lui offrait la jeune femme.

« Jolies fesses Riza ! Fuiiiii ! » siffla tout d'un coup l'oiseau.

Les deux humains se tournèrent instantanément vers le volatile, stupéfaits.

« Mais … que … » bredouilla la blonde.

Roy ne répondit rien, estomaqué.

" _Il vient de dire tout haut ce que je pense tout bas cet animal. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_ " se demanda-t-il.

Riza observa le mainate, puis secoua la tête avant de reporter son attention sur d'autres animaux.

« Fiiii ! Jolie Riza ! Fiii ! » reprit le mainate.

« _Mais je rêve ! C'est exactement ce que je viens de penser ! Il peut donc savoir ce que je ressens ? _» s'étonna Mustang.

Peut-être que son lien avec Hayate en était la cause. Il faudrait qu'il lui demande.

« Mais comment connaît-il mon prénom ? » s'étonna Hawkeye.

« C'est pas moi qui lui ai soufflé. » répondit Roy gêné.

La blonde fronça les sourcils, son regard rivé sur l'oiseau indiscret. Elle s'éloigna de quelque pas. Le silence revint durant quelques instants.

« Fiiii ! Je t'aime Riza ! Roy aime … » lança qui vous savez.

« _Mais va-tu te taire couillon de piaf !_ » pensa Roy en attrapant vivement le bec de l'oiseau.

Il entendit sa subordonnée revenir, et le vit tenir le bec du mainate.

« Tout va bien colonel ? »

« Ouais ! Euh … il devenait vraiment bruyant cet oiseau ! » fit l'alchimiste avec un sourire forcé.

La blonde commençait à être perdue. Mustang n'en menait pas large : tôt ou tard il lui faudrait lâcher le mainate, qui risquait de trahir ce qu'il ressentait.

« _Si j'entends un seul son de ta part, je te tords le cou !_ » avertit le beau brun..

Doucement, il libéra le mainate qui ne dit rien. Ceci fait, il s'empressa de s'éloigner avec …

« Ma Riza chérie ! Fuiiiii ! »

« Il est affectueux cet oiseau. » commenta l'intéressée sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Hem … oui ! » répondit Roy, les joues rouges.

Ils retrouvèrent Eric. Ne tenant pas à ce qu'un autre animal déclame ses sentiments dans toute la boutique, Roy préféra prendre congé. Gêné par l'incident avec le mainate, il garda le silence durant cinq bonnes minutes. Riza s'interrogeait sur ce silence soudain. Etait-ce à cause de ce que cet oiseau avait dit ? Mais où diable avait-il entendu une chose pareille ?

Comme midi approchait, le brun retrouva l'usage de la parole pour inviter sa compagne au restaurant. Riza fut d'accord, le rose aux joues. Il la conduisit dans un endroit très accueillant, et ils s'installèrent en terrasse. Le déjeuner se passa très agréablement, Riza riant souvent aux traits d'humour de son supérieur. La journée passa trop vite. Roy la raccompagna chez elle, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« A demain Riza. » dit-il d'une voix douce.

« Ba bebin … euh à demain.»

Il lui sourit tendrement, puis s'en alla, laissant une Riza rêveuse. Hayate vint l'accueillir quand elle rentra.

« Chiensoir mon bon. » lâcha-t-elle.

« _Chiensoir à toi aussi ma grande ! Ca s'est bien passé on dirait._ » fit le chien amusé.

Riza alla se faire à manger, perdue quelque part au-dessus des nuages. Elle avait passé une merveilleuse journée, en compagnie de l'homme de ses rêves. Heureusement que l'autre s'était mal comporté.

« _L'autre ? Ben ça alors je ne me rappelle même plus de son prénom !_ » se dit-elle étonnée.

Puis elle plissa les yeux.

" _Ah je comprends …je l'aime toujours. Même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas aimer un autre homme que Roy. Mon cœur lui appartient, définitivement. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_ " se dit-elle avec amertume.

Eh bien ... laisser faire le temps. Et moi aussi, lol !


	12. Bon alors ? Ca vient ?

**Bon alors ? Ca vient ça c'est la question qu'on se pose tous. La réponse est dans ce chapitre, le dernier au passage. Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic et RDV pour les prochaines. Parce que j'en ai trois en co-écriture. **

* * *

Roy était arrivé juste après son lieutenant, une fois n'est pas coutume. Mais seul Hayate était dans le bureau, témoignant de l'arrivée de la jeune femme.

" Où est Riza ?" demanda le brun en ôtant son manteau noir.

" _Aux toilettes. Mais utilise notre lien, des fois qu'elle reviendrait à l'improviste._ conseilla le chien.

Le colonel acquiesça. Il lui parla ensuite de l'incident de la veille avec l'oiseau. Hayate répondit que le fait qu'il ressente ce Roy avait ressenti était probablement dû à son lien avec le chien.

" _Ce doit être un effet collatéral. Elle a beaucoup apprécié sa jurnée en tout cas. Continue comme ça._" dit le Yatori.

" _C'est bien mon intention._"

Riza entra à cet instant, et fut étonnée de voir son supérieur déjà là. Se rappelant de l'agréable journée de la veille, elle lui sourit chaleureusement. Roy le lui rendit avec tendresse. Le reste de l'équipe arriva. Quelques instants plus tard, l'équipe reçut son travail du jour : le classement des archives ... l'horreur suprême. Des montagnes de cartons, des raz-de-marées de dossiers ... du stress en pagaille.

Et des soldats au bord de la dépression nerveuse, voire de la folie ou du suicide. C'est donc gaiement qu'ils se rendirent à l'échaffaud, pardon au département des archives. C'était leur tour de faire cette corvée, c'était ainsi. Et en voyant le ... désordre ? bazar ? souk ? bordel ? des archives, ils se demandèrent si le colonel ne ferait pas mieux de tout cramer. Ils balaieraient les cendres, et tout serait nickel. Non ?

Non. Définitivement pas. Un concert de soupir en ennui majeur ponctua l'entrée dans la pièce de l'équipe Mustang. Chacun prit un carton, et entreprit de le trier. L'affaire s'annonçait longue et pénible. Il leur fallait également apporter des cartons ou des piles de dossiers ailleurs. Riza monta une première pile, et sortit de la pièce.

" _Bon : je dois essayer de lui dire que je l'aime, mais comment ? La journée ne me parait pas des plus appropriée._" se dit Roy.

En effet, ils risquaient ne de pas avoir une minute à eux. Et déclarer sa flamme au milieu d'un tas de papiers ... bonjour le romantisme. Le colonel réfléchissait tout en classant des feuilles.

" Colonel ! Faites attention aux dates, ces documents sont à jeter." fit l'objet de ses pensées.

" Hein ? Oh mince."

" Tâchez de faire attention, autrement on n'est pas couchés." reprit-elle.

Hou ! La phrase ambigue pour Mustang. Aussitôt, tout un tas d'images interdites au moins de dix-huit ans défilèrent dans sa tête. Il dut inspirer plusieurs fois pour se calmer. Eh bien. Les heures passèrent, et Roy n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moment pour parler avec sa subordonnée, ni la manière de s'y prendre. Il ne s'était jamais déclaré à une femme, en dépit de ses nombreuses conquêtes.

Riza serait la première, et ça le rendait nerveux. Pour le moment, il se contentait soit de l'éviter, soit d'ouvrir la bouche avant de la regarder, ou encore de la fuir.

" _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ? _" se demanda Riza.

* * *

Soudain, elle entendit la conversation de deux secrétaires :

" Mustang est pris ? Non tu rigole !" fit l'une d'elle.

" C'est en tout cas la rumeur qui court. Il a refusé au moins cinq rendez-vous ce matin. Il a dit lui-même que son coeur était pris, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit." répondit la seconde.

" Eh ben ! Et qui est l'heureuse élue ?"

" Ca c'est le grand mystère."

Roy était pris ? Une femme avait enfin réussi à voler son coeur, se demanda Riza. Elle sentit le sien se tordre de douleur et de jalousie. Alors ça y était ... elle l'avait perdu. La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux, mais elle refusa de se laisser aller. Riza refoula son intense chagrin, et se décida à poursuivre son travail. Quand elle croisa le regard de Roy, elle fut fortement tenté de lui lancer sa pile de dossiers en pleine tête, et de s'enfuir.

Elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard extrêmement noir, et de poursuivre son travail. Roy la regarda étonné.

" _Qu'est-ce qui lui prends ? J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait m'assassiner. Je n'ai pourtant rien fait de répréhensible._" se dit-il.

Hayate s'approcha de lui. Il avait lui aussi remarqué l'air de sa maîtresse, et tout comme son protégé il n'y comprenait rien. Roy lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

" _Désolé, c'est tes sentiments que je ressens pas les siens._" lui répondit le Yatori.

Roy soupira. Il ne comprenait bien évidemment pas la raison de cette colère soudaine, mais il sut que ça allait encore plus compliqué les choses entre eux. Il n'eut pas tort. Riza était devenue d'une humeur noire. Elle lui hurla dessus pendant le restant de la matinée, déversant par là sa peine.

" Hawkeye, vous me faites encore une réflexion de ce genre, et c'est la court martiale." finit-il pat lancer froidement.

Riza se tut aussitôt. Il irait jusque là ? En tant que supérieur il en avait le droit, mais lui était différent. Et puis ... elle était son bras droit. Il n'oserait tout de même pas la faire passer en court martiale, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui ? Pourtant il avait l'air sérieux.

Roy n'avait pas du tout aimé lui dire ça, mais elle allait trop loin. D'où pouvait bien lui venir cette rancoeur soudaine ? Lui aussi ça lui faisait mal. Il décida d'en avoir le coeur net. Le colonel marcha droit vers elle, avec la ferme intention de lui tirer les vers du nez. Seulement, sa subordonnée n'attendit pas après lui. Riza sortit de la pièce en vitesse. Elle ne supportait plus sa présence. C'était si douloureux ...

Penser que l'être que l'on aime tant depuis des années vous échappait, c'était insupportable. Le lieutenant alla se réfugier là où il ne pourrait pas aller la trouver : les toilettes pour femme. Là, elle se pencha sur le lavabo. Sa respiration était saccadée, sa poitrine était compressée par le chagrin. Riza mit une main devant ses yeux. Les larmes la brûlait.

" _Non ... je ne pleurerais pas pour un égoïste, pour un ingrat doublé d'un prétentieux ! Il ne le mérite pas !_" se dit-elle avec force.

Elle enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains, quitte à les faire saigner. Au bout de longues minutes, elle parvint à refouler son chagrin. Riza se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, puis se résolut à retourner travailler. Et à affronter son supérieur. Riza opta donc pour une autre stratégie : l'indifférence la plus totale.

C'était comme s'il n'était pas là. Plutôt que de lui demander quelque chose, elle demandait à un de ses collègues.

" _Voilà autre chose. Je me demande ce qui est le pire : les regards à vous griller sur place, ou l'ignorance._" se dit Roy.

Riza s'affairait comme une abeille dans sa ruche, sans s'occuper de lui le moins du monde. Si ça avait été dans d'autres circonstances, il en aurait été relativement content. Mais là ... il voulait qu'elle s'occupe à nouveau de lui, qu'elle le houspille pour qu'il bosse, tout ce qu'elle faisait d'habitude. Parce que là au moins, Roy occupait ses pensées.

Le beau brun soupira pour la énième fois. A présent, il ne voyait plus du tout comment aborder le sujet de ses sentiments avec elle. Déjà qu'elle avait l'air à deux doigts de le tuer ... Il attrapa un gros carton, et sortit. Riza était dans une autre pièce, en train de classer des documents. Elle les posa sur une table à côté.

Que de papiers ... ça devenait pénible. Il y en avait même sous la table. La jeune femme se glissa dessous pour en ramasser. Mais quand elle se releva, elle cogna assez rudement le bois. Le choc fit tomber les feuilles, qui allèrent voleter jusqu'au sol.

" Oh non ! "

Cette fois ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Le stress de cette corvée plus ce qu'elle croyait être la perte de Roy eurent raison de son sang-froid. Riza éclata en sanglots. Le colonel entra à ce moment-là, et se figea en la découvrant en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, il posa sa pile de rapports et se précipita vers elle.

" Riza ! Allons ce n'est rien, ça va aller je suis là." dit-il doucement en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il la serra contre lui, et sourit quand elle lui rendit son étreinte. Roy lui dit des paroles rassurantes à mi-voix, la consolant comme il l'avait déjà fait, dans un autre monde. Riza y réagit favorablement, et se calma. Du fait d'être dans ses bras, sa colère s'était momentanément envolée.

" Ca va mieux ma puce ?" demanda Roy tout doucement.

Hein quoi ? Qu ... qu'avait-il dit ? Ma puce ? C'était à elle qu'il parlait ? Riza se contenta de le regarder, interdite. Roy essuya ses larmes des pouces. Il se pencha ensuite et embrassa ses paupières. Riza piqua un fard.

" Tu veux de l'aide pour ranger tout ça ma chérie ?"

Riza fronça ses sourcils d'incompréhension. Tout d'un coup la conversation des secrétaires lui revint en mémoire. Le coeur de son colonel était pris ... se pourrait-il ... que ... que ce soit par elle ? Non impossible. Et pourtant, il venait de lui donner deux surnoms affectueux. Elle n'osait y croire.

" Riza ? Ca va ?" demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

" Euh ... je ... pourquoi vous ... vous m'appelez ... comme ça ?" parvint-elle à dire.

Roy afficha alors un large sourire :

" Eh bien parce que je le pense."

" Comment ça ?"

" Je le pense parce que ... je t'aime."

Voilà, il y était. Riza ouvrit des yeux immenses. Alors ... la rumeur était vraie.

" Vous ... mais je croyais ..." dit-elle.

" Quoi donc ?" s'étonna Roy.

" Eh bien ... j'ai entendu une rumeur qui disiez que vous étiez pris. Mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ce serait moi."

" Ah cette rumeur ! Je la connais, j'en suis à l'origine. Et c'est la plus stricte vérité : mon coeur est pris. Par une belle blonde." sourit Roy.

Riza sourit. Elle se pelotonna ensuite contre lui, heureuse. Le colonel comprit enfin la raison de sa colère : c'était tout simplement de la jalousie. Une grosse jalousie même. Il lui releva le menton :

" Dis-moi toi : tu m'as fait une sacrée crise de jalousie." dit-il.

Riza rougit. Oui, la pire crise qu'elle aie jamais eue.

" J'en déduis donc que mes sentiments sont réciproque." reprit le brun.

" Oui ... si tu savais à quel point je t'aime." murmura-t-elle.

" Ca ne t'as quand même pas empêchée d'en voir un autre." lui reprocha son supérieur.

Riza pouffa de rire : lui aussi était jaloux on dirait.

" C'est parce que j'avais décidé de prendre ma vie ne main. Comme tu ne me voyais pas, j'ai tenté de trouver l'amour ailleurs. Mais ça n'a servit strictement à rien, si ce n'est de me sortir un peu. Notre journée d'hier m'a rappelé que je ne pouvais pas en aimer un autre." expliqua-t-elle.

" J'ose l'espérer."

Riza éclata d'un rire cristallin, et l'embrassa passionnément. Depuis le seuil, Hayate les regardait avec satisfaction.

" _Pendant un moment j'ai bien cru_ _qu'ils n'allaient pas y arriver._" se dit-il.

Il décida de les laisser savourer ce moment, et s'éclipsa.


End file.
